Hate Me
by Marrymebrandon
Summary: Randy Orton has broken all the rules. Candice Michelle has broken all the rules. But what happens when both get their hearts broken and fall into the arms of each other for comfort. RandyCandice,Melina,John Cena, others
1. Chapter 1

Randy Orton has broken all the rules. Candice Michelle has broken all the rules. But what happens when both get their hearts broken and fall into the arms of each other for comfort. The only two who really understand the other. Randy Orton/Candice Michelle, Melina, Shane McMahon, John Cena

**Chapter 1**

Randy studied the girl beneath him as he ran his fingers though her dark locks. Of all the women he had been with, of all the women he had used just to find the right one, he was certain she was it.

As Randy bucked his hips up and down the woman's breath was getting heavier. Although Randy may have never gone out of his way to be polite to some of the WWE superstars who considered themselves to be "divas", when he decided to be dedicated to one woman, he was more than the perfect gentleman. And that meant pleasing her with all of his being.

"Randy, I love you." The woman whispered as she had reached her climax.

Randy breathed aloud and then fell into the woman gently when they had finished making love. He delicately pushed her hair away from her ear and whispered back to her.

"I love you too Melina." He said sincerely.

As the words spilled from his lips and he regained his breath, he wrapped an arm around her and held her close to his body. This was "the one" he thought to himself, and he was the happiest man alive.

"What would all of your fans say if they realized what a beautiful and gentle man you really are?" Melina asked.

"Well for starters, Vince would fire my ass, and second I've got a reputation to protect. I'm sure if you asked any number of people backstage they'd disagree with you. If you haven't noticed I can actually be a real jackass when I want to be." Randy confessed.

"That's true, but they don't know you like I do." Melina said as she moved in to kiss Randy on the lips.

Randy smiled. He was the last person who would admit that he was actually a nice guy. If the truth be told, he loved playing an asshole on TV. It gave him the perfect opportunity to sometimes be himself, but without any of the consequences. Backstage though he had often times taken his character with him and made many rookie mistakes. Mistakes that he was trying to fix. As a rising WWE Superstar he was quickly realizing that he wasn't like everybody else. If he acted like a typical guy in his twenties, it would become news and he would quickly be judged based on those actions. His every move was being scrutinized by fans, Internet junkies, WWE management and old timers like Triple H and Ric Flair. Now if only he could stop racking up fines and suspensions. Nah, Randy thought to himself. Being bad was fun. Why stop now?

Randy and Melina drifted off to sleep. For Randy, Melina was a one of a kind woman. Not only was she great in bed, but also she seemed to understand him like no one else could. He truly loved her and had made a commitment to her that most people would never understand.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting alone at the bar Candice Michelle waited for her man to return. He said he had to make an urgent phone call. That was ten minutes ago. Unfortunately for her, when you fall in love with one of the most powerful men in wrestling entertainment today, you have to make some sacrifices. She had made many.

"One more please." Candice said to the bartender.

"Whoa, just how much of my money are you going to spend?" The man behind her said.

Candice turned in her chair and looked into the big brown eyes of Shane McMahon. Those same eyes she had fallen into when she first arrived into the WWE. Shane had one of the sweetest faces she had ever seen. It took her a while to finally get him to notice her, but here she was, sleeping with the man that would soon be inheriting a multi-billion dollar business.

That fact that Candice had used her body and looks to get what she wanted and where she wanted was a known fact to many backstage. For that reason alone she was looked down upon by many of the other divas and wrestlers, and deservedly so. The fact that she was sleeping with Shane McMahon only added to her reputation as a slut. Little did anyone know that she had fallen for the man, and fallen hard. For her it wasn't about furthering her career, it was about being in love.

"Just kidding." Shane said as he bent down and kissed her smiling lips.

"What do you say we go back to my room?" Shane suggested as he lowered his hand down between her legs and ran it along the inner part of her thigh.

To Candice, Shane's touches were irresistible. It was moments like these that she could care less about what people thought of her. She was in love, and she was sure that Shane was as well. Nothing would stand in their way.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Candice returned, and within moments the two were "wearing" each other in the back of Shane's limo and heading straight for the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following day at Raw, Randy and Melina arrive hand in hand just as Candice approaches. Randy rolls his eyes.

Like most everyone else backstage he was not a big fan of Candice Michelle. She was a gold digger and was nothing more than an ex-Go Daddy model. She new nothing about the history of wrestling and why guys like him worked so hard to make it in this business. Unfortunately for him she was also Melina's best friend. Probably the only friend Candice actually had besides the many men who simply acted like her friend just to get into her pants.

"Hey Melina. We've got a promo to cut with Vince and Shane for tonight's show. You ready?" Candice asked.

Candice had noticed Randy but didn't bother saying hello. Not only had she heard rumors about him being rude to some of the divas backstage, but she also knew he didn't like her and she felt the same. So why bother being polite. It would simply be a waste of both their time. She had no concern for immature retards like Randy Orton anyway. Why would she, she was in love with and sleeping with one of the most powerful men in the business. So yes, in her mind why settle for a wrestler when she could have a McMahon.

"Okay Candy, I'll be right there." Melina responded.

Randy raised an eyebrow as he watched her leave.

"How could you even be friends with someone like that?" He asked Melina.

"It's not hard Randy, she's really a sweet girl. Just because you've heard some things doesn't mean they're all true. You of all people should know that." Melina responded.

Randy gave Melina a half crooked smirk. She was completely right and he knew it. His character had been judged solely based on rumors and a few violations of the WWE rules. One could easily make an argument that Candice fell victim to the same treatment. So, for Melina's sake, Randy would at least try to avoid throwing rocks when it came to Candice. He lived in the same glass house as she did.

"I love how you keep me grounded Melina." Randy told her as he bent down to kiss the side of her neck.

Melina smiled. She knew she was the envy of a lot of women and she loved it. Before she left to cut her promo she placed a hand on Randy's face and looked into his blue eyes.

"How about we pick this up after the show." She suggested.

Randy smiled as Melina began to leave. Something about Melina made him feel as if he were sixteen again and in love for the first time. He hated to think that what they had between them was simply a crush, but whatever it was, Randy loved it and Melina. The thought of doing anything that would screw up his current relationship with Melina, as he had done with so many women before, was the furthest from his mind. He was determined to make it work.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Vince and Shane waited for Candice and Melina to arrive, the two were catching up a bit on personal affairs.

"How's Marissa been? Haven't seen her around lately." Vince asked.

"Busy dad, we've actually both been busy, you know that." Shane replied nonchalantly.

Shane had yet to confess to anyone that he was sleeping with Candice, even though almost everyone knew. Hell, even Vince had his suspicions, but he was too busy running a business to even care. Besides that, this wasn't the first time Shane had slept around on his wife.

"Well you and Marissa should come by the house for dinner when things get a little less hectic." Vince responded.

"You got it dad." Shane replied just as Candice walked in.

Both Vince and Shane looked her over. As the saying goes, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and when it came to Shane, he had followed in his father's footsteps when it came to having a weakness for women.

Shane smiled at Candice as Candice smiled back. There was almost an immediate sexual energy between the two when they were in the same room. You could almost smell it in the air.

"Where's Melina?" Vince asked as he impatiently checked his watch.

"She's coming Mr. McMahon." Candice replied keeping her eyes locked on Shane.

Shane could see his dad losing patience.

"Don't worry dad, she'll be here." He said trying to calm him down.

As they waited, Shane whispered into Candice's ear.

"You look hot babe." He told her as his hand snuck behind her and grabbed her ass. He made sure no one would notice.

Candice smiled. Shane just seemed to always make her smile no matter the circumstance or where they were. The man practically had her wrapped around his finger and she hated herself for it. She hated that she was sleeping with a married man, but Shane had promised that a divorce was in the works. The softness in his face when he explained the circumstances between him and his wife made Candice believe every word. Why wouldn't she, Shane had told her on many occasions he loved her, more so than he could ever love Marissa.

"Melina." Vince said as she finally entered the room. "Next time get here sooner." Vince demanded

Melina looked to the ground and Shane could see that she was a little upset. He grabbed her gently by the arm to console her.

"Don't worry, he's all bark and no bite." He told her smiling.

Melina smiled back as she appreciated the fact that Shane was such a gentleman.

Now, with all four finally present, they were ready to shoot their segment and get on with the show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Randy rolled out of the ring and strutted up the ramp with a smirk on his face, a chorus of boos followed him. He loved the crowd's reaction. The bigger the reaction the more it sent the adrenaline moving through his body. It was like a natural high and any wrestler will tell you that regardless of if you're being booed or cheered, great crowd reaction was the whole reason guys like Randy loved such a crazy business. He had seen the best and worst of what the business could do in his own father. And even though he had made his own mistakes and broken the rules more than he should, there was one thing that was for sure, no one could question his commitment to becoming the best wrestler he could possibly be. And for now, that was playing the role of a big time asshole.

"I get you next week." John Cena jokingly said to Randy as he emerged backstage.

Like Candice, Randy did not have a whole lot of friends backstage. John though was one of them. They had trained through Ohio Valley Wrestling together and remained close ever since. Both were young emerging superstars. If there was anyone who could understand Randy and his antics, it was John. He knew the real man behind the rumors and dirt sheet gossip.

"Watch out for that RKO brother. Now that your becoming a legend in this business, I just might have to take you down a notch." Randy returned jokingly.

John raised his hands in the air.

"Easy there Legend Killer." John said smiling.

"Hey, have you seen Melina by the way?" Randy asked his buddy.

"Yeah man, she was over by the women's locker room with some of the girls. I overheard her say she had a "big date" and I guess she went looking for you. You guys got some big plans tonight?" John asked.

"Nah, just more of the usual." Randy said with a smirk and winked at his friend.

Typical guy answer, but hey, Randy and John were both pretty much typical guys. It's just they also wore tights and rubbed baby oil on themselves for a living.

"Alright bro, I see you at the bar maybe later." John replied and then left.

Randy smiled to himself. It was cool having a buddy like John. Someone he could just be himself with, without being judged. Someone who didn't take himself too seriously. In Randy's mind that was half the reason he always seemed to get into trouble. Way too often the older guys took themselves too seriously. John and Randy were young, if they were all work and no play, they'd be burned out by the time they reached the age of thirty. Neither one of them wanted to see that happen.

As Randy continued on looking for Melina he noticed something of hers lying on the ground. Her lipstick. He noticed the brand name and color right away. Randy picked it up off the floor and then looked around where he stood. The hallway was empty. Then he studied the door in front of him. There was a dim light coming from beneath the door spilling onto the floor. Randy raised an eyebrow and tested the doorknob to see if it was open. Once he discovered it was unlocked, he cracked the door open. Feeling a bit uneasy about intruding he peaked around the room cautiously. It was an office and even though the first room was empty he heard movement coming from somewhere near him.

Randy looked at the lipstick in his hands and decided to open the door even wider.

"Melina?" He called out quietly, but got no response

Again he inched his way even further into the room and once he had the door completely open that's when he noticed something that almost destroyed him where he stood.

Off to the side was a couch where there was a woman sitting on a man's lap. It was obvious what the two were doing as their hips grinded together. The man had one hand on the woman's naked breast while the other hand held on to the back of her hair tightly. The woman had her head leaned backwards while the man sucked on her neck. Both were breathing heavy and rapidly.

"Melina!" Randy shouted.

Melina immediately turned to see Randy at the doorway. She covered her mouth as she gasped out loud in shock. Then suddenly the man below her pushed her to the side almost knocking her to the floor.

"Fuck, Randy Orton." Shane McMahon said as equally as surprised as Melina just was. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Randy couldn't believe what he was seeing. The woman he thought he loved, the woman he thought loved him was screwing the boss's son.

**A/N:** I would love to hear what you all think. Please don't be shy, reviews go a long way to shape a story. I'm planning a lot of drama for this story and I would love to hear what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Randy started to leave the arena without a word to anyone. As he waited for his car a few straggling fans shouted toward him and asked for an autograph.

"Not today, sorry guys." He shouted back.

"Asshole!" The disgruntled young men replied in his direction.

Little did they know that Randy had just had his heart ripped out of his chest. Yes, he was being an asshole, but the last thing on his mind right now was giving away autographs and being a nice guy. He was human, and right or wrong, this was how he handled his anger.

"Fuck, fuck." He said to himself.

Not only did he feel like a fool for falling so quickly for a woman he obviously didn't really know, but he was hurt. Deeply hurt. If he hadn't been jaded by love before, he definitely was now. He cursed himself for staying monogamous with Melina when it meant nothing to her. Maybe being a prick was the way to go. It was obviously working for Shane. The guy was married, sleeping with Candice and now sleeping with Melina all at the same time.

As Randy stood by the curbside of the parking garage, he grew more and more frustrated the longer he had to wait for the valet to get his car. He just wanted to get the hell out of there without having to deal with any more fans. or anyone else for that matter.

"Randy!" Melina called.

"Oh great." Randy said to himself as he looked back at the dark haired woman.

"Randy, please don't be mad." Melina begged as she held his arm.

Randy looked at her hand as it touched his skin. He was disgusted with every being of her body and her touch only seemed to burn him further.

"Get away from me Melina. Haven't you done enough?" Randy asked and then pulled his arm away.

"Randy, don't act like that." Melina said.

Randy laughed to himself. She was acting as if the fact that he saw her fucking Shane McMahon was not a big deal. Like the two of them could just pick up where they left off.

"Listen Melina, I said get away from me. I know you may find this hard to believe but I actually cared for you." Randy confessed.

Melina began to cry, burying her face in her hands. The mascara starting to run making the darkness in her eyes seem even darker.

"Don't give me your fake tears Melina. If you really cared that much for me than you never would have been screwing around like that. Does the word 'love' mean anything to you?" Randy asked harshly.

Finally Randy's car arrived and not a moment too soon. There was no secret that he had a bad temper. As for the way he felt at that moment, he simply wanted to get in the ring with someone, anyone and break every bone in their body. He wanted to kick the side door of his rental car in. He wanted to punch a hole in whatever wall he could find. Anything to release the anger swelling up inside of him. But for now he would settle for just being alone. Management was watching him closely and there was no doubt in his mind that Shane McMahon would love the opportunity to suspend him, just to keep him from talking.

"Bye Melina. Don't call me, don't talk to me. It's over." He said and then sped off into the night.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shane came up behind Candice who had been waiting for him.

"Plans have changed." Shane told her abruptly. "I've got some more work to do."

Candice looked at Shane. She noticed he looked more agitated than usual.

"What's wrong, everything okay?" She asked concerned.

Shane looked down at her then ran a hand through her hair. He then bent down and kissed her deeply almost taking Candice's breath away.

"Everything's fine. Just some talent issues that need to be addressed. Some of the young talent around here need to learn the meaning of knocking before entering." Shane said making a mental note to have a one on one with the young Randy Orton.

Candice of course had no idea what Shane was referring to, but then again she had never been concerned with Shane's business affairs. All she knew was that when he was with her he was a complete gentleman and great in bed. She understood that Shane was a busy man and wouldn't always have time for her. It was part of the package deal. To her though it was worth it. Just to hear Shane tell her that he loved her made it all worth it.

"Okay, but I'll be thinking of you." Candice replied as she flirtatiously ran a finger underneath Shane's chin.

Shane smiled back. As Candice walked away he took a long hard look at her ass and then left in the other direction.

**A/N:** Things will really start to heat up here in the next few chapters with lots of drama. And when I say drama, I mean DRAMA! Please review and thank you so much for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following day Shane called Randy to his office for a meeting. Randy was sure he knew what the meeting would be about and he was prepared for the worst. There was no telling what Shane would try to do since Randy had caught him sleeping with Melina.

As Randy knocked on the door to Shane's office, he couldn't help but to think back to the image of him and Melina together. Even though his heart had been broken and the image still burned in his head, Randy told himself to stay calm. He was already in hot water with management and as much as he hated to have to do it, he would have to play by their rules.

"Come in." Shane called out.

Randy opened the door and walked over to Shane who was sitting behind his desk. It was obvious Shane was feeling somewhat uncomfortable, but tried desperately in his mannerisms to hide the fact.

"So Randy, I think you know why you're here." Shane started.

Randy shook his head. Of course he knew why he was there. Randy was hoping that the conversation would be a short one. He wanted SHane to simply get to his point and skip the small talk.

Shane rose from his desk and walked around it so that he was facing Randy. He then leaned back on the front of the desk and folded his arms across his chest. Randy now noticed a smirk coming across his face.

"I know you had been sleeping with Melina and man to man, I really am sorry you had to see what you did." Shane said.

Randy wanted to laugh at the comment, "man to man". If Shane was any kind of man he wouldn't have been sleeping with someone he knew didn't belong to him. But of course he was a McMahon. In their minds everything belonged to them.

"But I just want to make sure that you are clear on one thing." Shane continued as Randy raised an eyebrow. "What I do and what goes on behind closed doors is none of your business. Since it's already known you're trouble maker Orton any thoughts of spreading rumors backstage will get you fired, or worse yet, possibly hurt. You know what I'm saying?" Shane asked sternly.

Randy looked off to the side. He wanted so desperately at that moment to punch Shane in the face. He'd never noticed it so much before, but Shane McMahon was more of a prick than he had suspected. Backstage Shane generally comes off as being "one of the boys". Randy supposed that was as long as you were kissing his ass and not making waves. Now that Randy had something on him, Shane was trying to make sure that Randy knew where he stood.

"Yes sir." Randy replied biting his tongue in anger. There were so many things he wanted to say to the heir apparent, but none of them were good.

Shane got up from the desk and walked closer to Randy with a smile on his face. In Shane's mind the issue was now a non-issue. So what, he got caught. Surely Randy wouldn't be stupid enough to make a deal of it when his career was on the line. Randy had a very different perspective on things though. He was the one left standing with broken peices to pick up. If Shane thought the whole ordeal was a non-issue, he was sadly mistaken.

"I'm glad we have an understanding Orton. Thanks for coming by." Shane said as he gave Randy an "attaboy" pat on the shoulder as if they were good buddies now.

Randy smirked back at Shane. He was keeping quiet as he told himself he would, but there were a million things he wanted to say. Instead though Randy simply turned and left.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Randy left Shane's office, to his surprise he saw Candice waiting in the lobby. She noticed Randy immediately and was surprised to see him as well.

"Randy, how are you?" She asked simply to hide the fact that she was feeling quite awkward.

It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out why she was there. It was rare that Shane met with wrestlers for a one on one in his office. Stephanie and Vince mainly handled the WWE talent and booking portion of the business, whereas Shane dealt more with the media part of the business. Any one on one with a diva in particular only meant one thing.

"Great." Randy replied sarcastically.

The fact that Candice was forcing conversation was a waste of time to Randy. It was obvious neither had much to say, nor did they even like each other. If Candice wanted to sleep with a married man simply because he had money that was her business. Little did he know of course that for Candice it was more than just about sleeping with a rich man. Candice had actually fallen in love with Shane, not that she expected anyone to actually understand that. In her mind what they had together was special. Sure he was still married, but that wouldn't be for long.

"Mr. McMahon is ready for you now." The secretary said to Candice.

As Candice rose from her seat and approached the office door, she and Randy shared a glace as they passed each other. Despite the fact that neither were the best of friends, each held something in their eyes that told a different story for the very first time.

Randy had been burned deeply by Melina, even though he would never admit that to anyone, but the eyes don't lie. Behind them was a softness that Candice could not help but to notice. Candice on the other hand was a seductress like no other. But deep inside was a woman simply looking for what everyone else in this world was looking for. Someone to love. Randy couldn't help but to feel a little sorry for her as she walked past him and into Shane McMahon's office. God only knew what kind of lies he would tell her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just as Candice entered Shane's office he closed the door behind her and locked it. He wanted to be sure they would not be disturbed.

Candice smiled at Shane as she flirtatiously ran a hand through her hair, all the while biting down on the lower part of her lip. A sure sign of sexual frustration.

Shane looked down at Candice and pulled her close to him. Bending down he immediately took her lips into his and moved her over to the leather couch that sat over to the side.

As he laid her down gently their breaths began to grow heavy. Candice found herself melting in Shane's caress, as Shane grew hungrier in his desire for the young diva.

When Shane finally lifted his head to remove Candice's top, Candice gathered her breath for these words.

"Shane, I love you." She said feeling intoxicated by his aggressiveness.

Shane threw Candice's top off to the side. The words she had just spoken were lost on Shane as he had bigger and better things on his mind. He wanted Candice and words were simply getting in the way. Shane was quick to remove his belt as his mouth and tongue worked their way around her breasts.

Candice once again was losing her breath but before she lost all control she whispered once again,

"Shane, I…"

But before she could finish Shane's mouth had descended on hers as he was now inside of her moving his hips up and down methodically. Candice now realized that she would have to wait if she wanted her words to be heard. Shane was too far gone to care.

**A/N:** What do you all think so far? Do you like where this is going? I've got some pretty heavy drama ahead, so I hope you stick with me. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following week Randy arrived early to the arena for Raw. He had been warned several times for showing up late to house shows and now had been under strict orders from Vince to arrive at least thirty minutes before regular call time.

As he made his way toward the men's locker rooms he saw a group of divas huddled together in a discussion. With them was Melina. Unlike himself, she seemed to be in high spirits, giggling and being the carefree soul she had always been. As Randy watched her from a distance he grew almost sick at the way she handled herself. He could now read between the lines, between the laughter and between the insincere smile. While his heart lay heavy in his chest for the past week, she seemed to not have skipped a beat. She wore the same face she had worn when she told him how much she loved him; the same face she wore when she told Randy that he was the one for her; the same face she wore when he found her fucking Shane McMahon.

"Where's the party at after the show girl's?" Asks Melina.

"There's a blues club just down the street from the hotel. Some of us were talking about getting a few drinks there." Replied Lita.

As the girls continued discussing plans for after the show, Candice approached.

"Hey girls." She said with a smile on her face.

All of the girls except Melina rolled their eyes. Most of the other divas viewed Candice as a gold digger and someone who could not be trusted. The fact that she was sleeping with Shane and happened to be getting quite a few pushes as of late didn't help matters either.

"Oh my God, here comes Miss 'I'm too good for all of you" herself.' Lita whispered to the other women

The other girls laughed at the comment.

"Come on, she's not that bad." Melina said in defense of her so-called best friend.

"Not that bad? The woman spends her evenings giving Shane McMahon blowjobs just to keep her job. God only knows who else she's been doing." Replied Trish.

With that remark Melina remained quiet. She knew she was in no position to speak given the fact that she had been giving Shane blowjobs as well.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Asked Candice.

Most of the girls remained quiet.

"Just fine hon. Well, we better get to wardrobe, it's that time." Melina said hoping to disperse the women before Candice could pick up on the fact that the other divas felt her presence was unwelcome.

"Okay, I'll see you girls in a bit then." Candice responded and then left in the other direction.

The other girls laughed as she walked away.

"Off to pleasure one of the McMahon's I'm sure." One of the girls remarked as the other women giggled and then left to get ready for the show.

Randy in the meantime had studied the whole exchange. He watched Candice from the moment she entered the picture. By instinct he murmured under his breath the same sentiment that the divas had alluded to, "what a fake little bitch". But as he continued to study the exchange his heart gave way to sympathy. In his mind, Candice may very well have been a gold digging whore, but behind her eyes was something deeper. Something Randy oddly connected with when he saw her outside of Shane's office. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt sorry for Candice and the way people treated her.

So, when Candice left the other diva's, Randy made sure to follow her until he could catch up.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Candice, hold up." Randy called out.

Candice heard her name and turned in the direction of Randy's voice. When She saw it was Randy who was calling her she was more than a bit surprised. Never before had he gone out of his way to even acknowledge her presence. Surely this could only mean trouble.

"Hi Randy." Candice said as she stopped and waited until Randy caught up with her.

When Randy arrived he stood before her almost out of breath. Candice may have been tiny, but she walked fast.

"Hey, listen I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the other day outside of Shane's office. I was kind of rude." He said with his head pointed toward the floor. His pride was killing him right now and the fact that he was actually apologizing to someone was something he hadn't done in a very long time.

Candice looked at Randy a few moments before she responded. She loved the way he was squirming and she loved the fact that Randy was apologizing. It was a side of Randy that not many people had seen and Candice was pinching herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Candice replied. She couldn't help but to humble the great "Legend Killer" himself. She was having a little fun and wanted to hear the words, 'I'm sorry' come from his lips just one more time.

Randy looked up at Candice with an arched eyebrow.

"I said I was sorry for being rude." He conceded again.

Candice smiled. She loved seeing this side of Randy and was embellishing the moment for as long as she could.

"Well you're forgiven." She said winking at Randy flirtatiously and then she turned to leave.

Then almost without thought Randy called her back.

"Candice." He called and Candice stopped in her tracks. "Don't let what people say about you get you down okay." He continued.

Candice looked around as if she was totally confused. The comment had come completely out of left field leaving Candice wondering exactly what Randy was talking about.

"Randy, what are you talking about? What people?" She asked as Candice walked back over to where Randy was standing.

Randy placed a hand behind his head and started to rub it. He felt a headache coming on quick.

"Well, it's just that you need to be careful of who your friends are." Randy replied referring to Melina.

His intention was never to call Melina out, but the fact that he had caught Melina sleeping with the same man Candice had been sleeping with, seemed pretty pertinent. And since Randy hated Melina and suddenly felt sorry for Candice, now seemed to be the right time to bring it up.

"What are you trying to say Randy?" Candice asked.

"I know you've been sleeping with Shane. Hell, everyone knows. But I just thought you should know that he's sleeping with other diva's, and I just think you should watch your back when it comes to picking your friends." Randy replied.

At this point Candice didn't know what to think. At first she tried to figure out exactly what kind of game Randy was playing. Why would Randy be looking out for her, she wondered. As far as she was concerned he hated her guts. Now this.

"Randy Orton, if you're playing some kind of sick practical joke, it's not funny." Candice replied.

"It's no joke Candice. I know for a fact Shane is sleeping around. Just thought you might like to know that's all. I'm sure a gold-digger like yourself wouldn't give a shit anyway." Randy replied as his last words stung Candice through the heart.

"Fuck you Randy Orton." Candice said sharply as she ran off in tears.

While Randy watched her leave he asked himself what he was thinking. What started out as an honest attempt at compassion ended in a disaster. Sometimes there was no denying it, old habits are hard to break.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N:** **Warning, this chapter contains subject matter that may be hard for some readers. Although I have tried to write this scene tastefully without losing purpose of the story, it does include scenes of rape. You've been warned, now here comes the drama…**

Shane had agreed to meet Candice several days later based on her urgent request. As he waited outside her apartment in New York in a black stretch limo, he sipped on a glass of rocks and whiskey. The work day was long and Shane needed to wind down before heading home to Marissa.

Knock, knock, knock. Candice tapped on the window while she waited for the driver to let her in. Shane smiled at her and straightened his tie even though she could not see through the tinted windows.

The driver nervously hustled to the side of the car where Candice stood. He opened the door and then helped her in. Candice smiled at the young man appreciating his effort to get her into the limo comfortably.

As soon as Candice's legs touched the seat Shane wrapped his arms around her waist. He then lowered his head and started tickling her neck with his tongue. His passion for her was almost uncontrollable.

"Stop Shane. I didn't come here for that." Candice said to Shane's surprise.

Shane leaned back in his seat and poured Candice a drink.

"Really, well what did you come here for?" Shane asked curiously.

Candice held her breath. She wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject, but since her meeting with Randy she was determined to know the truth. Was Randy really telling the truth, or was he such an asshole that he would actually sabotage her relationship with the one man she loved, just for his own personal entertainment. In Candice's mind it wasn't beyond him to be so cruel.

"I need to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest." Candice replied.

Shane lowered his eyebrows. "Honest, honest about what?" he thought to himself.

Shane raised his hands in innocence.

"You want honest, I'll give you honest. By the way, you look beautiful." Shane added turning on the charm and then bending down to kiss her neck once again.

Candice couldn't help but to smile. Whether he was sincere of not, Shane always seemed to make her smile. She was now starting to feel a bit foolish. If Shane was cheating on her, as Randy had confessed, then everything Shane had ever said was a lie and his words were no better than any political rhetoric.

"Yes, I do want you to be honest. I want to know if you have been cheating on me with other divas." Candice said point blankly holding her breath.

Shane lowered his eyes and took another sip from his drink. That fact that Candice would even be concerned about him sleeping with other women when she knew he was married amused him. After finishing off his drink he raised his brown eyes to look at Candice directly in the face. Along the way, Shane couldn't help but to notice the cleavage between Candice's breasts. Candice's body alone put a spell on Shane that not many men could deny.

With the way Shane had moved his eyes, looking away when the question was asked, Candice knew in her heart that what Randy had told her was true. She had her suspicions long ago. Sure she wanted to believe that Shane was truly considering a divorce from his wife for her, but all he really wanted was to play the field. It was obvious now that their relationship was really just a cheap fling.

Shane made his way closer to Candice. He studied her lips, her eyes and her body. Whatever accusation she was making left little concern for Shane, he simply wanted to be with her physically. Candice though was in no mood for sex.

"Shane, how could you do this to me? Were you ever really planning on a divorce? I thought you loved me." Candice said as she fought tears she knew would overcome her.

"I'm married Candice, I love my wife. Don't be stupid right now." Shane replied as his want for her grew stronger.

Candice couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything she had been told was a lie.

Suddenly, Shane moved closer until his warm breath touched her lips. He bent down to kiss her and take in every ounce of her for himself.

"God Candice, you are so hot." He said with a heavy breath.

Then Shane placed his hand behind her head and pulled her face toward his until their lips crashed into one another. In any other circumstance Candice would have been just as willing as Shane. In the past, neither could resist the other despite their greatest efforts. But things were different now. Shane had lied to Candice. As much as she hated to admit it, she now knew their relationship was based solely on sex and nothing more.

"No Shane, not now. I came here to talk. I don't want this right now." Candice said as she pushed Shane away, tears now starting to form. "Please stop." She pleaded.

But Shane had made up his mind. He wanted Candice and nothing was going to stop him.

"Candice, you know I can't stop now." He said as he pulled her body closer to his even tighter now.

Candice struggled but was no match for his strength.

"Shane please stop." She begged again.

Shane now got even rougher as he pulled her down to the seat of the car where he could get on top of her. He continued all the while to smother her with his mouth while any free hand was used to undress her and feel her body.

"Don't fight me Candice." He told her calmly as he continued to ravish her with his hands and tongue.

Candice now took one last ditch effort to get Shane to stop. As she tried desperately to drive a knee up between his legs, he twisted his hips at the last second causing Candice to miss her target.

"Don't do that Candice, it will only make it worse. I don't want to hurt you." Were Shane's last words before he loosened his belt, unzipped his pants and then quickly entered inside of her.

Candice let out a gasp from the painand then quickly gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. The pain was almost unbearable as she tried desperately to relax. Nothing would help though. Shane seemed to make it a purpose to fulfill his own needs regardless of the suffering Candice was now having to endure.

When Shane was finally comepletely satisfied, he thrusted his hips into hers one last time. Releasing the grip he had on her arm and rolling off of her to the side, he took one last look at Candice and kissed her on the lips.

"How could you expect me to stop?" Shane asked trying to catch his breath and fixing himself before leaning back in the car seat to fix himself another drink. "I'm sorry it had to be like this but you should have known that this is what we were about. It's your fault Candice, I'm sorry, but if you're looking for a boyfriend go somewhere else." Shane said coldly. "I'm a married man."

As Shane adjusted his tie and asked the driver to escort Candice out of the car, Candice held her tears for as long as she could. She did not want Shane to see her cry. She did not want him to know how much she really loved him and how much her world had now crashed down around her.

**A/N:** Sorry if you're a Shane McMahon fan. I needed a bad guy and since he's a natural, I chose him. This is just a story so please keep that in mind and PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The following Raw was a painful one for Candice. She walked the hallways of the Staples Center like a zombie. The days between now and her last meeting with Shane were almost unbearable. Not only did the man she grew to love cheat on her and lie about everything they had discussed, but he also raped her. It took less than an hour for Shane to not only steal Candice's dignity, but her trust in all men as well. The questions about her role in the whole thing only proved to haunt her. Maybe Shane was right, it was her fault for being there in the first place and expecting anything more than sex. Sure, Shane had promised a divorce and told her on several occasions that he loved her, but he had never truly shown any signs to support that fact. He was still married and as Candice had come to discover, sleeping with other WWE divas.

"Hey honey, what's wrong you okay?" Melina asked as she caught up with her friend.

Candice turned to look at Melina but the minute she asked her how she was, she couldn't help but to let a tear escape her. Despite that fact, Candice would lie all the same. She didn't want anyone to know what had happened to her.

"I'm fine Mel, really." Candice said looking to the ground so her friend would not notice her tears.

'Okay, but if you need someone to talk to you can trust me." Melina responded as she placed a gentle hand on Candice's arm.

At the same time, and coming from the opposite direction, was Randy Orton. He had seen the two women together and had hoped to walk by going unnoticed. He couldn't help but to realize that Candice did not look herself as he got closer to the women and picked up his pace.

"Randy." Melina called out to him.

Randy turned in her direction.

"Oh shit." He said to himself.

Randy approached the two women and looked down at Candice before turning his attention to Melina. He noticed right away that Candice was crying.

"What do you want Melina?" He asked, still keeping one eye on Candice.

"Were you just going to walk by and not say a word?" She asked.

Even though Melina had cheated on Randy, she still desired him. The fact that she cheated on him with her best friend's lover made Randy despise her even more. Candice was turning out to be a whole different story though. Not that he had ever cared for Candice's well being before, something was now starting to change inside of him. He couldn't ignore her tears as they fell to the floor, and while trying desperately to fight it, he was becoming genuinely concerned.

"Since when does it matter what I do Melina?" Randy asked sharply, lifting an eyebrow as he looked over at Candice. He couldn't help but to keep her in his mind.

Candice looked over at Melina. She knew her best friend had been sleeping with Randy, but she could never really understand why. For all she knew Randy was nothing more than a womanizer and a troublemaker. Except for his looks, Candice had always wondered why Melina would even want to be associated with a guy like that.

"Randy, don't be like that." Melina said trying to act innocent as she moved closer to him and seductively placed a hand on his cheek.

Randy turned his head sharply. Her touch felt more like fire than comfort. If there was any time to call Melina out about the fact that she was fucking Shane McMahon it was now. But, as Randy continued to study Candice, he held back. Candice was obviously hurting from something, there was no need to add to it.

"Listen Melina, I told you it was over. Don't fucking touch me again!" Randy spat.

Melina looked at Randy and then at Candice. She knew that all of her dignity was lost the moment Randy caught her sleeping with Shane, but in her mind she had hoped that Randy would take her back. Now she knew that would never happen and it killed her.

"Randy how could you?" Melina said as she ran off in tears purposely adding to the drama so that Candice would take note of how "cruel" Randy could be. If Randy wasn't going to take her back, then she would do her best to convince the world that he was nothing more than a cold hearted bastard.

As Candice watched Melina leave she couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable now standing alone with Randy. For all she knew he was no better than Shane. Somewhere inside she was glad at the fact that Melina was finally starting to realize what kind of man Randy truly was. Little did she know that it was Melina who was the one who couldn't be trusted, not Randy.

"Do you always have to be such an asshole Randy?" Candice asked.

Candice's own misery had been deflected and she was now able to at least direct whatever anger and hurt she felt inside toward Randy. She made one big mistake though; she stared up at Randy to look him directly in the eyes. The windows to her soul were now open and Randy got a free peak inside.

"Candice, you've been crying, you okay?" Randy asked shaking off her previous question.

Suddenly Candice realized what she had done. She had allowed Randy to catch her at her most vulnerable state. In her mind, he was the last person she wanted consoling from. If she could no longer trust men, how the hell would she trust Randy Orton?

"You're wrong Randy and besides it's none of your business." Candice replied quickly and then continued. "It's none of your business." Candice said again, except this time with a little less emphasis.

Then suddenly for a second, both held their stares on the other. Randy felt the impulse to reach out for her and hold her, but then swiftly shook it away. Yes, he could now see clearly that the pain she was holding behind her eyes was no ordinary pain. Something very wrong had happened to Candice and Randy couldn't help but to wonder what it was. But the truth would remain hidden, at least for today, and the two would once again be off on their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Shortly after Raw was finished taping Shane saw Candice gathering her things and preparing to leave for the night. After looking around to make sure no one was near, he walked over to her.

"Candice, we need to talk" He said as he took her elbow gently in his hand to get her attention.

Candice almost froze when she saw Shane. A chill of fear ran through her the moment she felt his hand on her arm. She had hoped the night would go by quickly. It was difficult enough facing her friends, running through her lines and trying to act normal all night long, now, when she was finally almost out the door, this. The emotions she had been hiding were almost unbearable, as if she was being crushed by a weight that no one else could see. The sight of Shane McMahon made her sick and just looking at him brought tears to her eyes.

"Candice, you're crying." Shane said noticing a single tear running down Candice's face.

He was clueless to the impact of his actions. Not only had he broken Candice's heart, but he had taken her soul.

"Just leave me alone Shane, please. Haven't you done enough?" She asked trying desperately to avoid eye contact for fear of a total breakdown.

"Candice, I know I hurt your feelings, but surely you knew that we would never be together as a couple. I'm just sorry you had to find out the way you did." Shane explained.

Candice couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man actually thought that the only thing he did to her was "hurt her feelings".

"You did more than just hurt my feelings Shane. You fucking raped me you bastard!" Candice replied, her voice close to a scream.

Shane's eyes immediately lit up. He looked around to make sure no one heard her and then grabbed her arm and placed his other hand over her mouth.

"Fuck Candice, keep your voice down." He demanded. As soon as he felt it was safe, he let her go, and then continued. "I didn't rape you. You wanted to meet with me remember. What did you expect would happen?"

Candice looked to the ground, her own guilt now starting to plague her.

"I may have been a little rough I admit, but I did not rape you. Don't ever say that again, do you hear me?" He asked her, his anger starting to show in his face.

Feeling partly responsible for what Shane had done to her, Candice conceded and shook her head "yes", her doe-like eyes remained fixed to the floor. Unfortunately for Candice she had fallen prey to her own shame. Guilt that Shane had given her, guilt that a victim like herself should never feel. It was too bad Shane didn't feel the same sense of degradation that Candice was now feeling.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Off in the distance Randy was on his way out the door when he spotted Shane and Candice talking over to the side. He paused for a moment to watch and it didn't take him long to realize that Candice wanted to get the hell out of there. All evening she had held sorrow in her face, now she held fear. Randy may not have been a saint, but he knew that Candice needed him. Whether she liked it or not.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shane brought his thumb up to Candice's cheek and wiped a tear from her face. He took a deep breath to keep himself in check. It was clear that Candice would stop her accusations. There was no reason for him to let himself get so angry he thought to himself.

"You're a beautiful woman Candice, one of the best fucks I ever had. There's no reason to cry. There are lots of guys who would die to be your boyfriend. I'm just not one of them." He told her, again clueless to the reality of what he had done, or simply just didn't want to admit to.

As an uncharacteristic Candice began to feel herself grow weaker under the stress she was now feeling, Shane smirked as he looked down at the young woman. He felt sorry for her in a way. She was naive and foolish. Underneath his words of so called compassion was the harsh truth. Shane never loved Candice, never cared for Candice. To him she was more like a lost puppy who was great in bed and had a hot body.

As Candice's eyes remained fixed to the ground Randy approached.

"Shane, Candice, what's up?" Randy asked knowing that he was interrupting something.

Shane rolled his eyes. He didn't appreciate the interruption and this was the second time Randy had interrupted him.

"We're great Orton, now if you could excuse us we're in the middle of something here." Shane replied rudely.

Randy lifted an eyebrow and then looked down at Candice. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn she was shaking.

"Of course Shane, my bad." Randy replied as he bit his tongue. Although he wanted to, he wasn't about to start anything with the younger McMahon. Surely if Candice wasn't so distraught he would have had no problem telling Shane to go fuck himself.

"You ready for that ride I promised you Candice?" Randy said as he directed his attention to Candice, ignoring the fact that Shane was now staring a hole right through him.

Of course he was lying. He had never promised Candice a ride, nor in any other circumstance would she have accepted. It was obvious Randy was trying to help her and Candice didn't care why, she just wanted to leave.

Shane looked at Candice with a raised eyebrow. He wandered to himself when she and Randy had suddenly gotten so close. As far as he knew, most of the divas back stage found Randy to be completely annoying. The man carried a reputation with him everywhere he went and it had not been lost on any of the McMahon's.

"I'll be right there Randy." Candice told him.

Randy nodded and smiled to her.

"I'll right, I just wait right over here." Randy pointed to the side and stepped away to give Candice and Shane some privacy. He made sure to stay only a few feet away. Just to let Shane know he was still watching.

Shane didn't appreciate it in the slightest as he smirked at Randy with a warning glance.

"I better get going Shane." Candice said. Her voice broken and soft just like her soul.

Shane took Candice's hand into his and lifted her chin so that her eyes were facing his.

"It doesn't have to be like this Candice. You know if you need company I'm still here for you. Just as before." He told her.

And by that he meant if she needed someone to fuck, he would be more than willing to help her out. Candice was not stupid like many people thought and read right through every word that came from Shane's mouth. Then finally, one last degrading gesture of "kindness". Shane took out his wallet and handed Candice a hundred dollar bill.

"Go buy something nice for yourself Candice. We can't have you showing up next week like you did here tonight. Whatever it is you're upset about, you need to get over it. It's affecting your work." And with that Shane bent down to kiss Candice on the cheek and then left.

As she watched him go, Randy came back up behind her. The money she held in her hand deliberately dropped to the floor.

"You okay?" He asked.

Candice turned and looked up at Randy. She was in no shape to drive and she knew it.

"That ride still good?" She asked him holding back her tears.

Randy simply smiled and shook his head as he led her away to where he had parked his car.

A/N: So what do you think? Are you liking the drama? Let me know, just want to know if there's interest in this story or not. If it sucks, please let me know! Thanks all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one. Too quiet for Randy's taste. Candice spent most of it with her head turned while she simply stared out the window. Although Randy couldn't see that she was crying, he knew that she was.

"So, are you going to say anything or should I just act like you aren't here?" Randy asked, trying desperately to break the ice between them.

"Feel free to say whatever you want Randy, I'm just not in the mood to talk right now. I'm sorry." Candice replied.

Even though Candice appreciated the fact that Randy had given her the perfect excuse to get away from Shane, she still didn't trust the man. Why should she? It wasn't like they were good friends or anything.

"Okay!" Randy said defeated and confused by her harsh tone.

More silence followed and Randy just could not take it anymore. It was obvious that Candice knew Shane had been cheating on her and she was hurt by it more than Randy ever expected. Everyone backstage assumed that Candice only slept with Shane to advance her wrestling career. Hell, Randy was probably one of the worst offenders at spreading that little rumor around. But he now knew better. Candice was hurting and hurting bad. In a sense they shared the same hurt. Both had been betrayed by the ones they loved. Little did Randy know that Candice's hurt was much deeper. She was living through a hell he would never understand.

"So I noticed you looked a little upset while you were talking to Shane." Randy said trying to get straight to the pint.

"Good observation." Candice replied back sharply.

Randy was the last person she wanted to confide to. Even though she did need a shoulder to lean on right now, Randy certainly wasn't the one. The fact that she had been raped and had no one she could trust enough to tell was killing her inside..

Randy sighed in frustration. Candice was definitely a tough cookie to crack.

"Did you talk to Shane about what I mentioned earlier?" Randy asked.

He was of course referring to the fact that Shane had been cheating on Candice. She had the right to know, plus he hated watching as Melina acted like Candice's best friend when in reality she had stabbed Candice in the back. The other divas and the guys backstage had it all wrong. Melina was the gold-digging whore, not Candice.

"Yes Randy I did and it's none of your business." Candice spat back.

She hated that Randy was now being so nosey.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your relationship with Melina? And by the way I don't appreciate the way you spoke to her earlier this evening." Candice finished sticking up for her so called friend.

Randy rolled his eyes. If she only knew he thought to himself. Although in many instances the accusations that people made about him were true, in this case they weren't. He was not the bad guy here and he would be damned if Candice would treat him as one.

"For you information Candice…" Then Randy stopped. He was about to lay it all on the line and spill the beans about Melina, but he stopped himself. He quickly thought back to just moments before when Candice stood before Shane McMahon shaking like a leaf. He just couldn't get over the fact that she was shaking so bad.

"What's wrong Randy, cat got your tongue?" Candice asked as she turned to look at him.

"Well, for you information Candice, I loved Melina very much, but I don't expect you or anyone else to believe me and I really don't give a damn if you do anyway." Randy replied, straight forward and true.

Candice turned her head back toward the window. Somehow she actually believed that what Randy said was true. In that moment, he really did seem to mean what he said. Randy loved Melina very much.

"So if you love Melina, why were you so mean to her earlier today?" Candice asked after a few moments of silence.

"Loved Candice, that's the key word, loved." Randy corrected her immediately. "She cheated on me." Randy confessed.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Candice replied almost ashamed that she had been so hard on him.

"It's okay, it happens right?" Randy said nonchalantly knowing full well that Candice knew exactly how it felt.

As the drive came to an end Randy pulled his car into the front of the hotel where a team of valets awaited to escort both Randy and Candice out of the car.

"Well, we're here." Randy proclaimed. "Can I at least walk you up to your room to make sure you get in okay?" Randy offered.

Inside Candice smiled. She had never seen this side of Randy before and found it quite charming. For the first time since she knew the man, she was actually starting to find him attractive.

"Sure, what the hell. You did give me a ride after all." Candice replied.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside the door to Candice's room, Randy watched her fumble for her key card. He now started to observe some of the little nuances in her behavior he never noticed before, and quite frankly he found them sexy as hell. The way she scrambled through her purse, the way her make up was smeared from her tears without her even realizing it, the way she seemed to be so nervous around him. Suddenly the little things about her that used to get on his nerves were now starting to endear him.

"Can I help you?" Randy asked jokingly as Candice continued to struggle to find her card key.

"Got it!" She declared, and thankfully so. The last thing she wanted to do was look like a helpless little fool in front of Randy Orton. God only knew what kind of jokes he would tell his buddies backstage about her.

As Randy watched Candice shove the card key into the lock, he made one last attempt to get her to open up.

"So you sure you'll be okay tonight?" He asked innocently.

Based on natural instinct alone, Candice assumed the only reason Randy was acting so concerned for her well being was so he could get into her pants, but she tried desperately to dismiss the thought as soon as it entered her mind.

"I'm fine. Just need a little sleep." She said. She needed more than just a little sleep though.

What Candice needed was to be able to erase everything from her memory that now haunted her. The fact that she had fallen in love with a married man, simply to find out that he had been cheating on her, burned a hole in her that she would not be able to recover from quickly. Add to all of this the fact that she had been raped by the very same man; and happiness in her future seemed very unlikely. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out and she was now living as half a woman. To make matters worse, Candice would most likely run into Shane backstage almost every week. The thought of it all practically over whelmed her.

"Okay." Randy said as he looked down at her.

As for Randy, with every minute passing he began to notice more and more things about Candice that he desired. One example was the softness that had taken over her features when he asked if she would be okay. Candice needed someone right now who could bring her back to life, and Randy suddenly wanted to be that person.

So, without thinking, Randy lowered his head and moved his lips closer to hers. He wanted to kiss Candice and let her know that he was feeling something for her that he could not control. He longed for her not in a sexual way, but as two people who needed each other. Two broken hearts that longed to be mended in one night together. If that meant one kiss, then so be it, Randy was willing to take that chance.

"Randy, what are you doing?" Candice asked as she backed away from Randy immediately. Her body starting to shake.

It was too soon for Candice especially with someone she barely knew and didn't completely trust. All she could see as Randy moved in closer to her was Shane. She would be damned if she would be raped by another man again. So, without warning Candice slapped Randy hard in the face.

"Get out of here Randy before I call the cops. I should have known better than to trust you." She said and then went inside her room and slammed the door in Randy's face.

As Randy stood there wondering what the hell happened, he could hear Candice frantically locking the door. He cursed himself for his actions even though he meant no harm, and now wondered if he would ever get the chance to explain himself. Stronger in his mind though was the way Candice reacted. Randy had actually scared Candice and Randy had no idea why. Candice's actions throughout the evening were about more than just finding out that Shane had been cheating on her, they were about something greater. And Randy wanted to know what it was.

**A/N:** Keep those reviews coming, they are great for inspiration and are really helping to shape this story. For those of you that are Candice haters I'm glad you're giving her a chance and allowing yourselves to see her in a different light. Thanks again for all those who have reviewed, and NEW REVIEWERS WELCOME!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Randy headed back to his hotel room he reflected on the night's events. Why was Candice shaking? Why did she react the way she did simply because he went in to kiss her? Who really is Candice Michelle? Obviously she is more than just a pair of big boobs and a nice pair of legs, Randy learned that tonight.

The temptation to go back to Candice's room and apologize was great, but Randy knew better. He had been slapped by plenty of women to know that a good slap in the face means one of two things: the woman hates your guts, or, she hates your guts. In Randy's case it was both...or so he assumed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Candice fell to her bed she wrapped the feather filled comforter over her entire body. For some reason should just could not stop the chills that ran through her body. Maybe she was coming down with a fever. Maybe worse yet she was having a nervous breakdown.

As soon as Randy had left she knew she had been too hard on him. After all, the man truly was looking out for her best interest when he lied about promising her a ride. Somehow Randy had the awareness that Candice wanted desperately to get away from Shane. What Candice feared most now though was that maybe Randy knew too much. Did he know she had been raped? Is that why he had suddenly become so gentlemanly? "No! No, no, no, no", Candice screamed to herself. She did not want anyone to know what Shane did to her. She was sure that almost everyone backstage saw her as nothing more than a tease and a whore. Hell, she was certain wrestling fans all over the world did as well. Sometimes it's hard to draw the line between character and reality. Both she and Randy Orton knew that better than anyone. Since she had already been labeled a slut, how would she ever convince anyone that she was the victim. As she thought more about the absurdity of it all, she would have much preferred to be a slut in real life than to be forced into having sex. If she would have just let Shane have his way, then maybe she wouldn't be suffering like she was. If she would have just slept with the man and not fallen in love, then she was sure none of this would have happened. Candice couldn't help but to think she was the one responsible for her current predicament. As crazy as it sounds, Candice was starting to believe everything that Shane had told her. It was her fault.

As Candice turned to shut off the light and try to get at least a few hours of sleep, her mind was racing. Every time she closed her eyelids her mind created images in her head more vivid than if her eyes were wide open. In one moment she could see Randy, a gentle smile on his face. All his arrogance and cockiness now something beautiful to Candice. After tonight, she was now able to see through the "Legend Killer" persona and the backstage rumors. She could see his playful lips and the arched eyebrow that drove women crazy. She imagined Randy leaning down to kiss her just as he did outside her hotel room door, right before she slapped him hard in the face. But now, with her eyes closed, there was no anger or fear, but a warmness in her heart that she never expected to feel.

Then, as his lips moved closer to hers, Candice's mind switched gears. What went from serenity now turned to turbulence. Instead of Randy moving gently toward her, she now imagined it was Shane. An evil smirk on his face as he grabbed her roughly and forced her to the ground. She was being raped all over again and this is how every dream for the last week since her rape had ended. Just as soon as Candice was able to sleep and find some peace in her dreams, her dreams immediately turned to nightmares.

As Candice lie in her bed still clutching the covers, she made a vow to herself: never to fall in love again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shane looked at himself in the mirror as he fixed his tie. In the reflection he studied Melina as she grabbed her panties from the floor and started getting dressed. She then slowly moved up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, holding him as her head rested on his back.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" She asked Shane as he finished fixing his tie and straightening his hair.

Shane turned and smiled down at her. Normally this would have been the night he spent with Candice, but since she was no longer available, Melina was the next best thing. Not that it would have been any consolation to Candice, but Shane actually saw Candice as more of a person than Melina. To Shane, Melina was nothing more than a quick fuck. Candice on the other hand was sensual and sexy. She was worth the consideration of lying in bed to hold and romance after having sex. Shane wondered if that was where Candice got her crazy ideas that he was in love with her. Well, with Melina, he would not make the same mistake, not that he had any desire to anyway.

"Yes." Shane replied sharply. It was late and his wife was expecting a phone call.

Melina hated the fact that Shane could be so cold at times but she did not want to be alone tonight. She was missing Randy and even though Shane was certainly no substitute, he was a warm body. Unfortunately for her she would not get the romance she was hoping for. She knew in her mind that Randy had spoiled her. He was romantic and considerate, yet dangerous and adventurous all at the same time. When Randy and Melina got together, the passion between them exploded at times. You would think that having a man like Randy would be enough, but Melina was selfish. Shane may not have been the romantic that Randy was, but he is rich and co-owner of the very company she so desperately wanted to be a success in. Sometimes dancing with the devil isn't so bad when you've already sold your soul.

"By the way, since when did Candice and Randy become such close friends?" Shane asked.

This was of course news to Melina. As far as she knew Randy and Candice hated each other.

"What makes you think they are friends?" She asked curiously.

"He gave her a ride to the hotel tonight." Shane replied.

Melina didn't like that at all. Randy may have dumped her, but she was still in love with him and had strong hopes that she could convince him to someday take her back.

"All I know is Randy better not take advantage of Candice or he's going to find himself without a job." Shane said to Melina, but mostly to himself.

The fact that Shane was even concerned about Randy taking advantage of Candice was almost sickening considering the fact he had taken advantage of her in the worst way possible. The fact that he had ripped out her heart and soul by his own actions was not even registering with him. Shane had been used to getting what he wanted throughout his lifetime. Taking the time to actually think about his actions was not something he had been accustomed to, nor was it something he bothered to consider.

As Shane put on his suit jacket and turned to leave and bent down to give Melina an empty kiss on the cheek. A "thank you" for a cheap fuck. Melina smiled up at him cordially, but inside her blood was boiling. The idea of her best friend fooling around with Randy made her angrier than she had been in a long time. If she couldn't have Randy for herself, then no one would, and if Candice was the one to get in her way, then she was as good as dead.

**A/N: **

mysteriousshelia – Beneath it all, Randy's a great guy isn't he?

WWEchica – Glad you're liking this couple so far, and if anyone can crack Candice's shell, it will be Randy

princessbutterfly333 – I just don't get all the Candice hate so I'm really glad you're giving this a chance…and actually liking it! I suppose I wanted to challenge myself knowing that people hated Candice and hoping to portray her in a way outside of her character on tv.

DivaDaddyGoGirl – I think you're on to something with the whole Randy/Candice thing making each other whole (lol). Again, Candice is kind of like my John Cena, I just don't understand the hate. All the divas are talented and beautiful in my book.

cherrybomb13 – Melina and Shane get theirs? That would be nice wouldn't it? Any suggestions? (lol)

xxxxcrazychickxxxx – Hopefully it will get even more interesting for you. Thanks!

thealphamale – Wow, lots to say…Good! I agree with you, I've met Randy twice and he was an absolute sweety, can't say that for some of the other wresters I've met. I think some fans have a hard time remembering that the people they watch on tv are human too and prone to do stupid things like all of us do. You can't label someone based on one or two incidents…especially when you don't get the whole story. And yes, rape is a very touchy subject, so if this story is hard for you to read I understand. My whole point with it was to show the reader what a victim sometimes feels like having to endure such an awful experience, so hopefully I've at least captured that.

imageofsin – Thanks for being honest and leaving a review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Candice sat at the small corner side café waiting for her best friend Melina to meet with her for lunch. She and her friend often tried to get together for lunch to catch up and talk about "girl stuff". They found it so much easier to just be themselves when they were away from the chaos of the backstage environment. With everything going on it had been a while since the last time they had lunch together, but Melina insisted they meet.

As Melina walked through the door she saw Candice sitting by herself, ball cap pulled low so that she would not be noticed by any fans. She approached her friend with a smile on her face, but beneath the pleasant exterior was a woman with an agenda. Melina wanted to find out just what exactly was going on between Candice and Randy.

"Hi hon." Melina greeted Candice as Candice rose from her seat and the girls shared a friendly hug.

Just as before, Melina noticed right away that Candice looked tired and worn out. The stress she had been under was now starting to show through her makeup and posture. The once confident, bubbly seductress looked more like a lost puppy in the recent weeks since her breakup with Shane. Even though the soreness she had incurred from Shane's assault was no longer an issue for Candice, the up hill battle to find some inner peace was still a raging war.

"Candice, hon, I hate to say it, but you look awful. Everything okay with you and Shane?" Melina asked knowing full well that things between her and Shane were far from okay.

Candice tried to fight tears as her eyes started to gloss over. The simple mention of Shane's name broke her down inside. She wondered if she would ever get past the trauma of everything that had happened. With no one to lean on, she feared living in this hell alone for the rest of her life. Maybe it was time she told someone, Candice thought to herself, but the thought quickly vanished. She was too embarrassed, and even though Melina was her best friend, she just wasn't ready to tell anyone she had been raped.

"I'm not seeing Shane anymore Melina. I know he's been cheating on me with other woman and even though he promised a divorce from his wife would be coming, he admitted it was never going to happen." Candice revealed with her eyes focused to the floor.

For Candice, having to hear herself say those words was like having her heart broke all over again.

Melina looked at her friend. Truth be told she was glad Candice saw the real Shane McMahon. She knew that Candice was headed for heartbreak the minute she fell in love with the man, and even though she herself was one of the divas he had been cheating with, Melina hated the way Shane was using her.

"Candice I'm so sorry. But you don't need someone like Shane. You're talented, beautiful and a good person. Fuck men like Shane, they only care about themselves anyway. You're better off without him." Melina said as she leaned in closer to her friend and put a comforting hand on hers.

Candice looked up, tears now starting to fall as she continued to suck them back in. The fact that she was wasting tears over Shane angered her more than anything. She was tired of trying to hold everything in and while she looked at Melina, she thought once again to herself about how much she needed to talk to someone and stop telling half truths.

"Melina, there's one other thing that happened between me and Shane." Candice started as Melina's face drew closer to listen. "Shane...well Shane...he..." But Candice stopped. She just couldn't do it. She just simply could not tell Melina that she had been raped.

Shane had already told Candice it was her fault, she feared now that no matter who else she told, that they would claim the same thing.

"Shane what hon?" Melina asked desiring to know what Candice was trying to say.

Candice shook her head and wiped the tears away from her face, taking a deep breath in.

"Oh never mind. I'd just appreciate it if you don't ever mention his name to me again. It's over and I just want to move on." Candice returned trying to cover herself and avoid any further questioning from Melina.

Melina raised an eyebrow. She was hoping that moving on didn't mean moving on to Randy Orton, but the statement was a perfect segue. Melina could now get to why she wanted to meet with Candice in the first place.

"No problem." Melina said and then leaned back in her chair calculating in her head the perfect way to ask Candice about Randy.

"By the way, I heard Randy gave you a ride back to the hotel after Raw the other night. Are we talking the same Randy who you've been bashing since starting with the WWE?" Melina asked playing the whole thing off in a joking like manner. She did not want Candice to know how much it truly bothered her.

"Yes, it's true. Randy offered to take me home and I accepted. It was no big deal really. If it makes you feel better I made it a point to tell him how I didn't appreciate how he spoke to you the other night." Candice said.

"Oh really, and what did he say?" Melina asked.

Candice paused as she started to recall her conversation with Randy that night. It was then that Randy had told her the whole reason Melina and he broke up was because Melina was cheating on him, and there was simply no reason for her to believe he was lying. Candice had been around the block enough to know that things like that are hard for a man to admit. Especially a ladies man like Randy. Guys like that always want you to think they are the ones playing the field, not the other way around. But as Candice had learned, Randy was not like other guys, at least not anymore. He had taken his break up with Melina hard and Candice could see just exactly how hard when he told her about Melina's infidelity. It wasn't something he wanted to reveal, but trusted Candice enough to do so anyway. Maybe Randy didn't have the ego so many people accused him of having; just as Candice was not as promiscuous as was so often assumed.

"Not much, but I will say that Randy isn't as bad as maybe I thought he was. He was actually a gentleman the whole time." Candice confessed.

She would refrain though from offering up too many details. If Melina found out that Randy tried to kiss Candice she would probably never speak to Candice again and Randy would need to enlist in the witness protection program.

"Well if you ask me, Randy's nothing but a dog. The whole reason we broke up is because he cheated on me. If I were you I'd watch out. First he'll act all sweet but then he'll screw you over. I learned that the hard way." Melina told Candice harshly.

Melina wanted to put and end to any kind of relationship that may be brewing between Candice and Randy before it even got started. If she had to bad mouth Randy and make up a few lies to do it, then so be it.

Candice couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was Randy who told her that Melina had cheated on him, and now here is Melina accusing Randy of being the one who was cheating.

Candice bit the inside of her lip until she could taste the copper of her own blood. She didn't want at all to believe that Randy was exactly the kind of man she originally assumed he was, when she was now just starting to like him. But then again, why did she care anyway she asked herself? The last thing Candice wanted right now was to jump into another relationship, or even to let herself get close to another man. Randy could very well be her guardian angel and she still wouldn't let herself fall in love. Too bad for Candice, that is exactly what he would turn out to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four" John Cena counted off while spotting Randy as he lifted two sixty pound weights up above his chest.

When Randy had completed his rep, he rose from the weight bench to wipe off his brow. The fact that Randy was doing double the reps he normally does was not lost on John.

"Damn man, you better slow down, you're pushing yourself too hard." John told his buddy.

Randy laughed to himself. John was right. Randy had been feeling anger toward Melina for well over a week, and now added to that frustration was the fact that he found himself wanting to be with Candice more than he would ever acknowledge to anyone.

"Just a little extra energy I suppose." Randy replied.

"Is that good energy or bad energy?" John asked smirking.

Randy thought about it before answering until suddenly the image of Candice's soft face burned into his mind.

"Good I suppose." He admitted.

John smiled back at his friend who knew Randy well enough to know that whatever "energy" he had was due to someone, not something. John was the only one who knew that when Randy fell in love, he fell hard. It had happened to him with Melina and now John assumed it was starting to happen again, although Randy would never admit to it.

"Oh great, look who decided to join the boys for a workout." Randy said to John as he watched Shane stroll into the WWE Corporate weight room with Vince.

"Yo man, don't let him get to you." John told his friend. "The guy's a grade A asshole."

John was well aware of the fact that Shane had been sleeping with Melina and that is why Randy broke up with her. He was there that following night trying to keep Randy from killing both of them when Randy told John what he had seen. That was one of the reasons John and Randy had stayed so close since their days in Ohio Valley Wrestling, John was always the guy to keep Randy from doing anything too stupid. Sure Randy had managed to get into plenty of trouble even with John's help, but John made sure that he never crossed the line too far.

"Your right. If he wants to fuck a whore like Melina, let him fuck the whore." Randy replied with intensity smeared over his face.

The comment may have been a harsh one even for Randy, but Randy just wasn't in the mood to be a gentleman when it came to Melina.

"Let's just finish our reps and get the hell out of here." John suggested.

But before Randy and John could get back to their workout, Shane decided to stop by for a few select words with The Legend Killer.

"John, Randy, what's up?" He asked nonchalantly.

Both John and Randy looked over at Shane and nodded cordially, the taste of disgust left bitter in their mouths. Just as Melina had her own agenda when meeting Candice for lunch, Shane had his as he approached Randy.

"Randy, you got a second?" He asked.

Randy raised an eyebrow and looked over at John who motioned for Randy to go with Shane. Randy looked back at Shane with a raised and suspicious eyebrow before following him off to the side.

As soon as Shane was sure no one else could hear them he started to speak.

"I didn't appreciate you interrupting Candice and myself the other night, and if you're thinking of trying to get into Candice's pants don't. You're not good enough for her." Shane said plainly and then continued before Randy could respond. "I don't want to see her get hurt."

Randy wanted to puke when he heard the words spill from Shane's mouth and the comments sent a fire through him he knew he wouldn't be able to control.

"Well if you cared so much about her Shane why were you fucking Melina?" Randy asked as he puffed his chest forward, almost getting into Shane's face. Shane smirked and calmly put a hand to Randy's chest, pushing him slightly backwards. He didn't appreciate the fact that Randy was getting so close to him.

"What I do on my time is none of your business Orton. Candice and I had an understanding. Unfortunately she's still learning about this business which means she's prone to getting her feelings hurt. The last thing she needs is a guy like you trying to take advantage of her." Shane replied.

Randy stepped backwards and laughed to himself. He would be the first to admit that there were times he had taken advantage of some women, but he was no Shane McMahon. He was young and trying to learn from his mistakes in order to become a better person. Shane though, despite the fact that he was older than Randy, didn't seem to care one way or the other if the people he used got hurt. He had been too used to getting what he wanted in life and the only two people who had the power to refuse him anything was Vince and Linda.

"Don't worry about me Shane, I don't plan on hurting Candice. You've done enough damage already." Randy replied trying to drive home the fact that if anyone was responsible for hurting Candice it was Shane.

A crooked smile came across Shane's face as he folded his arms across his chest and stared at Randy. Even Shane had to admit that Randy was a looker, but he was no match for a McMahon. If Randy wanted to test Shane's authority, Shane was the first to welcome the challenge. He knew where Randy stood in the locker room and that he had rubbed many of the other wrestlers the wrong way with his cocky attitude. Shane was comfortable with the fact that if he wanted to hold Randy down, he could do it and no one would argue the fact, except maybe John Cena.

"You're forgetting, I don't have to answer to the people who work for me. Candice may be a slut, but she's my slut. You hurt her and you'll have to answer to me. Now why don't get back to your workout, I'm sure you'll need it for your next title run." Shane replied sarcastically before walking off and laughing to himself proudly.

Shane still wasn't getting it. In his mind it was Candice that had hurt herself, not him. He didn't make her fall in love with him. The fact that he made promises he knew he would never keep and told her time and time again how much he loved her, meant nothing to him. She was stupid for believing him in the first place. In Shane's mind it was one thing if he broke her heart, it was his right, it was an entirely different thing for Randy to do it. He would never be good enough for a diva like Candice.

As Randy made his way back over to John he shook his head. He couldn't believe how someone could be such a prick.

"What did Shane-O want?" John asked.

"He wanted to make sure I don't hurt Candice." Randy replied.

"Candice, why, something going on with you and Candice?" John asked confused.

The image of Candice again burning into his mind as a smile crept across his face. As much as he wanted to he couldn't fight the feelings that were now overcoming him. A simple slap to the face would not be enough to scare Randy away.

As Randy watched Shane McMahon from across the room glad handing some of the other wrestlers, he had seen first hand how underhanded and manipulative the guy could really be. Although he had yet to discover the depths of what Shane had actually done to Candice, he was determined to know why it was that Candice shook the way she did when they were together. Based on that determination alone he couldn't wait until the next Raw taping, the next time he would actually get to see Candice again. As anxious thoughts raced through his brain, Randy managed to respond to John in the best way he knew how.

"No. Candice is dealing with some heavy shit." Randy said to John in a serious tone. "But I intend to get her through it." Randy finished and then threw a towel over his shoulder and walked away.

As he left John smiled.

"That a boy Randy." He said to himself.

**A/N:** Please review if you have a chance. I'd love to hear what you think of the characters and how this story is going. Also, if you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see, let me know. Gracias!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Randy's heart raced as he stood backstage with John and Edge. They were supposed to be discussing their match, but it was obvious that Randy wasn't paying attention at all. If Candice were to walk by, he did not want to miss his opportunity to approach her. He had been thinking about their next meeting for days and this time he was determined not to blow it.

"Earth to Orton, come in Orton." John said as he waved a hand in front of Randy's face.

Randy shook his head and then looked over at his friend.

"Sorry man, I've just got a lot on my mind right now." Randy confessed.

"Hey Edge, why don't we head to the ring and go over the last few seconds of our match. Randy, you can join us whenever you want. You've got the easy job tonight. A little interference and an RKO. Think you can handle it?" John asked as he slapped Randy on the shoulder.

"Yea, got it. See you guys later." Randy replied.

As John walked off with Edge he hoped that after tonight Randy would get whatever it was he wanted to say to Candice out of the way. He was tired of the way Randy was starting to act; always...distracted. Even though the break up with Melina had killed Randy inside, John was glad he had gotten rid of the little slut. John himself had warned Randy about getting too involved with Melina. So when Randy told John he had caught her sleeping with Shane, it came as no surprise. Now, here was Randy again, falling hard for a woman known in certain circles to be an even bigger slut than Melina. Although John couldn't understand it, Randy was his buddy, and so he would simply let him do what he had to do. If he was falling for Candice, so be it. John would be ready with a bottle of Jack Daniels when Randy would ultimately get his heart broken again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Randy was now getting desperate. The show had just ended and he had yet to find Candice. So, as they say, desperate men take desperate measures.

Randy paced back and forth just outside the women's locker room. He refused to leave until Candice came out. The looks he got from several of the divas weren't exactly pleasant ones. Upon seeing Randy right outside the door, many of them rolled their eyes. He assumed most of them were thinking he was there to find a woman for the night that would be willing to sleep with him. But that couldn't have been further from the truth. Not that he was above actually doing something like that, but he had only one agenda for tonight.

Finally, after several minutes of pacing and receiving dirty looks from most if not all the WWE divas, Candice exited the woman's locker room only to find Randy Orton standing right in front of her.

"Randy?" She said surprised. "Got nothing better to do?" Candice asked sarcastically.

"Oh, you mean me hanging out here by the ladies locker room seems odd to you?" Randy replied jokingly.

Randy had to admit he was somewhat embarrassed at the lengths he had gone through just to talk to Candice.

Candice rolled her eyes. Even though she had no idea why Randy was there, she did find it somewhat charming that he was now trying so hard not to look silly.

"Well, enjoy your hanging around." Candice replied and then started to leave.

But before she could get too far Randy ran up behind her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Candice, wait. There's something I need to say to you." Randy said, his heart once again racing.

Candice turned to look at Randy. She couldn't help but to feel a little awkward. The last time she had stood face to face with the man he had tried to kiss her, and she in turn slapped him hard in the face. Not only that, but Candice couldn't help but to replay the conversation she had with Melina at lunch. Was Randy really cheating on Melina as she claimed, or was it the other way around? Based on word around the locker room, she wouldn't put it above Randy's nature to be the one doing the cheating. He was young, good-looking and women wanted him. It wasn't like he was above it.

"Okay Randy you've got 5 minutes. I'd really like to get back to my hotel room." Candice replied.

Not even Candice was sure why she was giving Randy the time, but something inside of her urged her to give him a chance. Sure, Melina was her best friend, but Candice tried to avoid judging someone on hearsay alone. She had been the victim of that far too many times herself. Not only that, but she hadn't been dreaming about Randy kissing her for nothing. Whether she wanted to admit to it or not, she was attracted to the man. The fact that he had show his more gentlemanly side in the last week only went to further her interest. So yes, she would at least hear what he had to say.

"Okay then I'll talk quick." Randy returned. "I'm sorry for trying to kiss you the other night. I just got caught up in the moment. I really didn't mean any harm by it."

For as much as Candice wanted to simply accept Randy's apology, there was still something that had been nagging her.

"Apology accepted. BUT, now I have a question for you." Candice said.

Candice wanted to know the truth about Melina and Randy's relationship. In her mind she was hoping that Randy would admit to cheating on Melina. At least then she could verify that he truly was the asshole she assumed he was and the dreams she had been having of them being together would cease. After what had happened with Shane she did not want to fall in love again, especially with a man who would simply break her heart because he couldn't keep his pants up.

"Melina told me that you cheated on her and that's the reason the two of you are no longer together. Is that true?" Candice asked point blankly.

Randy turned his head toward the ground, his anger starting to grow inside of him. He couldn't believe Melina actually had the balls to accuse him of cheating when he was the one who stayed faithful through their whole relationship. Well Randy had, had enough. He was through protecting Melina. So, without even thinking of the ramifications it would have on Candice, he decided to tell her everything.

"No Candice, I never cheated on Melina. Maybe you need to ask her about the fact that I caught her fucking Shane McMahon." Randy replied angrily. "That's right, the reason I broke up with Melina is because I saw her with my own two eyes giving the boss's son a blow job."

Candice held a hand to her face. She was shocked. She wasn't prepared for the news at all. Yes, Randy had warned Candice that Shane had been cheating on her, but she never knew it was with her best friend Melina. Just when she thought things couldn't have gotten any worse, they just did. The one person that she trusted, the one person she thought she could lean on, the one person she thought she could confide in had betrayed her in the worst way. Now she truly had no one to help her get through the trauma of her rape. She was alone.

Randy watched as the woman before him crumbled. It was obvious the news had destroyed Candice and he cursed himself for being so selfish. Yes, he was pissed that Melina had told Candice lies about him, but he never wanted Candice to have to find out about Melina and Shane like this. Not now. Randy knew that Candice was going through a hard time, now he had just added to her burden.

"Candice, I'm sorry, don't leave." He called out to her as Candice took off running down the hallway and out the doors.

Randy watched as she left and before he knew it he found himself punching the wall as hard as he could.

Shaking away the pain, Randy put his hands on his hips and looked to the ground.

"Aw fuck it." Randy spat to himself before taking off down the hallway, praying that he could still catch up to the woman he was quickly falling in love with.

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you, thank you to those who have been reviewing. It really does help to keep the creative juices flowing and again, if there is anything you want to see or if you have any suggestion, please feel free to send them my way. Hope you all are enjoying the story!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As Candice rapidly turned the corner, trying desperately to make it to her car, she ran right into Shane McMahon.

"Woah, Candice, you okay?" Shane asked as he held her to keep her from falling over.

Candice looked up at Shane, her tear stained face now starting to burn.

"Oh my God Shane, please let me go." She pleaded.

Shane did as Candice asked as he raised his hands in the air. Noticing how upset she was he lifted his hand to run it through her hair. He was too oblivious to realize that Candice was now starting to shake. She couldn't help but to think of Shane raping her every time she saw the man. The pain and emotions of it all now coming back to her all over again.

"Candice, you're crying." Shane said with a hint of concern in his voice.

Even though Shane had used Candice for one thing, he still felt the need to treat her as if she was his and his alone. Even though Candice was feeling the pain of their "breakup" there was no breakup in Shane's mind since they were never really a couple. Truth be told, Shane still desired Candice.

As for Candice, she was feeling defeated once again. It seemed no matter where she went she could not escape the heartbreak. Had she had any emotional strength left at all, she would have told Shane where to go and kneed him where she knew it would hurt the most. Small payback for the hell she was now having to live through. Unfortunately for her though the news of her best friend Melina betraying her was the straw that broke the camels back. She simply had no fight left in her.

So as Shane stood by Candice, his hand stroking her hair in an act of comfort, Randy rounded the corner.

"Candice." He said as he was about to ask her to wait up, until he saw Shane standing right next to her.

Shane looked at Randy and assumed that the reason Candice was crying was because of something Randy had done. He had told him to stay away from her, and obviously Randy didn't listen. The fact that Randy would even dare defy his authority angered Shane in the worst way.

"Get lost Orton." Shane warned.

Candice looked up at both men who were now staring bullets between them.

There was Shane, the man who was acting as if he had done nothing wrong. The man who had broken her heart and raped her, and was now trying to "protect" her from Randy. It was obvious that even though Shane had only used Candice for one thing he was still possessing her. Little did she know that Randy was the last person Shane wanted Candice running to for comfort. It was because of Randy that Candice had come to confront Shane about his affairs in the first place. This was simply retaliation for Randy getting in Shane's way and sticking his nose where it shouldn't belong.

Then there was Randy, the man notoriously known for his arrogance and immaturity. A man that Candice had come to know that was quite different than what she had first imagined in her mind. A man she could now see she had misjudged, but at the same time not one she could completely trust yet. Hell, at this point, there really wasn't anyone that Candice trusted any more.

"Why don't you keep your hands off the lady Shane? Don't you have a wife to get home to?" Randy asked as he stepped toward the older man with Candice still between them.

Shane smirked at Randy's comment.

"You're out of your league Randy. Go find a ring rat to fuck. That's what you're good at isn't it?" Shane replied viciously.

Then, without warning Randy went toward Shane and grabbed him by the collar, almost knocking Candice over in the process.

"Stop it! Both of you!" She screamed and then again ran off straight through the exit doors.

Randy turned to watch her leave as his hands still held tight to Shane's collar. He then turned back to Shane and stared at him hard.

"Fuck you McMahon." He said as he released him and ran off once again to catch up with Candice.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Candice stood by her car door and fumbled with her keys trying to unlock the door. Her hands were shaking so bad she could barely aim the key in the key hole.

"Oh damn it!" She cursed to herself.

By then Randy had finally caught up to her. Just as Candice had finally managed to unlock the door, Randy came up behind her and took her by the hand. The first thing he noticed was how bad she was trembling. How could he not, it was almost as if she was having a seizure.

"Candice you're shaking...again." Randy said.

This was becoming way too coincidental for Randy. Twice he had seen Candice shaking, and both times were the result of face to face interaction with Shane. This was more than just about a breakup, this was about something deeper.

"Candice, I hate to say it, but this isn't normal. I've never seen anyone shake like this before. What's going on?" Randy asked.

Candice wanted desperately to tell Randy everything, but she just couldn't. How did she know he wouldn't just run and tell everyone what had happened. How could she possibly trust him?

"It's nothing Randy, please just drop it." Candice pleaded, but Randy couldn't 'just drop it'. He had to know what was happening.

"This has something to do with Shane doesn't it?" Randy asked.

As soon as Candice lowered her eyes, Randy knew he was right. Shane had done something more than just cheat on her.

Randy moved closer to Candice and took her head in his hands. Tilting her head upward until she was looking at him in the eyes, he asked the only question that was on his mind.

"What did he do to you Candice? Please tell me." Randy pleaded.

By now Candice was once again starting to cry. Her trembling and heart rate now increasing.

"Damn you Randy, just leave me alone!" She demanded as she threw his hands away from her face and turned her back to him.

But Randy wouldn't give up that easy. He wanted to help her, he needed to help her.

"I won't leave you like this Candice." He said as he spun her around to face him.

Then, just as before, without thinking he took Candice's face into his hands, pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers with all the passion he had been holding inside. This time though, Candice did not turn away or slap him. This time, Candice buried herself into his kiss. Feeling the weight she had been carrying almost lift off her body she placed her hands behind his head to hold him there.

The passion between them now turning feverish as Randy pressed Candice against the car. Candice removed her lips from his and lifted her head so that Randy could taste the sweetness of her neck. As Candice allowed Randy to seize her with his passion, she closed her eyes. Never in a million years would she have imaged herself in this position, making out with Randy Orton, the man she thought she once hated. But just as her dreams often turned to nightmares, so would this one moment of happiness. Something in her mind since being raped just would not allow her to be loved.

So as Randy continued to move his tongue and lips around Candice's neck and chest, Candice started seeing in her mind Shane McMahon instead of Randy Orton. She imagined him using her body as Shane had done the night she was raped instead of desiring to simply make love to her.

"Randy stop please." She said in a soft voice, but unfortunately for Randy, he did not hear her.

"Damn it Randy, I said stop!" She screamed louder as she pushed Randy back with all her might, leaving him breathless and confused.

"I want you to leave Randy please. I want to go home." Candice told him, visibly flustered.

Randy squinted his eyes. He had thought things were going okay, that he had finally broken through, but he was badly mistaken.

"Candice I'm sorry, I just want to help you." Randy said as he grabbed her hand one last time and stared into her eyes.

Candice looked down at the way Randy's hand was careful not to hold her too tight, but tight enough to let her know he wanted her to stay. A single tear splashing on his skin.

"I just can't do this Randy I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me." Candice replied now in a much more calm voice.

Randy knew she needed her space and didn't want to push too hard. It was the last thing she needed. As he watched her get into her car and speed away he stood alone in the dim, cold parking garage. It was obvious it would take some time before Randy could get to where he wanted to be with Candice, but he would wait. If it took forever, he told himself, he would wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Several days later, Randy and John decided they needed to do the guy thing, go out get a few drinks and just hang out. Edge, Carlito and some of the Spirit Squad guys had decided to meet them at a local pub in New York City. It was one of those places you'd never think of walking into. It was indiscrete and very low profile compared to some of the more tourist heavy bars in the area. It had become a favorite spot for many wrestlers to just chill out at, knowing they would not be bothered by autograph seekers.

Thoughts of Candice weighed heavy on Randy's mind, so when John suggested they meet the boys at the bar, Randy was more than willing to go. He needed to do something other than rack his brains over when and how he would be able to get Candice to see that he wanted to help her, not hurt her. As his emotions and love for her grew, so did his frustration.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the bar, John started off by ordering a round of shots and beers to chase them down. It would be tequila and a Budweiser for Randy. Tonight, he wanted something hard to distract him from all that had been bothering him.

"Hey Randy, isn't that Melina over there?" John asked as he pointed toward the entrance where Melina had just walked in with Torrie Wilson.

As Randy turned to look in that direction he rolled his eyes and slammed down the shot of tequila on the bar in front of him. Melina was the last person he wanted to see right now, and at any time for that matter.

"Fuckin' lovely. There goes my good time." Randy replied.

"Bartender, another shot for my friend." John called out. He knew his buddy would need something to numb the anger now stirring up inside of him. "Just ignore her man." John urged.

And that's exactly what Randy tried to do when he took the second shot and downed it like drinking Kool Aid. Unfortunately for Randy alcohol was not enough to help him avoid Melina, especially when she was now standing right behind him.

"What's wrong Melina is your billion dollar boyfriend not satisfying you enough, or is he off fucking one of the other divas? Or could he actually be with his wife tonight?" Randy asked, not bothering to turn and look at the diva.

Melina smiled at the comment. It was obvious to her that Randy had been drinking and in her mind would be easy prey to try and seduce. Just like old times.

"Very funny Randy. Truth is I want you, not Shane or anybody else, only you." Melina replied, inching her way closer to Randy.

"And what do you want me for Melina, I'm not your lap dog." Randy said as he now turned to face the woman he despised.

"I need you Randy, things haven't been the same without you. I miss you holding me, I miss your kisses." As Melina spoke she ran a finger seductively along Randy's face.

Melina was at least honest in what she was saying. She did miss Randy. Sure, she had Shane to shower her with compliments every time he wanted to get a quick lay, but like any woman, she wanted more. She needed someone with substance, not just money. Had she known she would actually lose Randy by cheating on him, she would have never succumbed to the temptations of sleeping with one of the most powerful men in the WWE. Shane was certainly a notch in her belt, just as she was in his, but Randy was the real deal; a keeper. It was only now that Melina had to live without him that she could understand just how special he was.

"No thanks Melina. Any desire I had for you left the second I saw you on top of Shane McMahon." Randy said as he quickly turned his head from her hand and took a drink of his beer.

"Oh come on Randy, don't you miss this?" And with that Melina moved in closer to Randy and took his lips into hers.

Randy leaned backwards turning his head but Melina followed his every move. It was as if her lips were now glued to his and anything less of physically pushing her backwards would not have separated the two.

The last thing Randy wanted to do was cause a scene, but Melina seemed to be insisting on it. Randy tried shoving her away slightly with the hope that Melina would get the hint and back off, but she didn't and continued to kiss Randy even more aggressively than before. Her hands now drifting along his body.

In the meantime, and unbeknownst to Randy, Candice and Trish had entered the bar at that very moment.

Like Randy, Candice needed to get out. She had been holing herself up for weeks now since her breakup and rape by Shane. Trish had noticed how down she seemed and decided to see if she wanted to join her and some of the other wrestlers to "get their drink on". The last two people Candice expected to see that night was Randy and Melina; especially together.

"Trish I can't stay here." Candice said as soon as she spotted Randy and Melina at the bar. Melina practically straddling Randy as the two were indulging in what seemed to be a very sensual kiss.

"Candice what's wrong?" Trish asked confused.

Candice once again studied Randy and Melina. She was now starting to wonder who she could trust. Even though she had refused both Randy's attempts to get intimate with her, she had to admit she was flattered by his insistence. If it weren't for the fact that she just could not find it in herself to trust any man right now, she would have been more than happy to give Randy a chance with her. The man had proven on more than one occasion that he was more than just a bad attitude and a self proclaimed ladies man.

But now, as Candice watched Randy and Melina do the tango with their tongues, the "new" Randy she thought she had discovered was now nothing more than a two-faced, lying, man-whore. He was now no better than Shane McMahon in Candice's eyes.

"Sorry Trish, I'll get a cab." Candice said as she left the bar as soon as she arrived. The tears she thought would not stain her face, at least for tonight, were now streaking her eyes like the lonely, cold night now drawing upon her.

At the other end of the bar, Randy struggled to break free of Melina until finally he decided that that simply turning his head away from hers would not be enough. So with a little more effort he pushed Melina away from him almost making her to fall to the floor. The reaction causing everyone around them to look in their direction.

"Damn it Melina get away from me. I don't want you bitch now fuck off!" Randy yelled in her direction.

John reacted immediately and stood between Randy and Melina. It was obvious his friend had lost his temper, and before Randy decide to do anything stupid, John wanted to be sure he was in perfect position to prevent that from happening.

"Yo Randy man, calm down." John begged of his friend.

Randy stood up from the bar and stared down at Melina, his breath heavy. He could feel his heart racing. Not only did it anger him that Melina would try to play her tired old games with him, but it angered him more that she was going out of her way to make a scene. If he didn't know any better he would have assumed her come-ons were simply for the purpose of making him look bad rather than a pure expression of need.

"For the last time Melina, it's over. If you want someone to fuck go find Shane, otherwise don't ever touch me again." Randy demanded and then stormed out of the bar.

As Randy waited for a cab to pick him up he tried desperately to erase any memory of Melina and their relationship from his mind. He had bigger and better things to focus on now and that was Candice. Little did he know that on this night he would be further away from Candice than he ever was before.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Shane sat in his father's office waiting for Vince to arrive. Vince had called both him and Stephanie together to discuss some talent issues.

"Hey Dad." Shane said as Vince entered the room with Stephanie and walked over behind his desk to take a seat.

Before speaking Vince cleared his throat. Almost monthly The McMahons tried to meet to discuss talent: who needed a push, who needed a babyface or heel turn, who failed a drug test, who needed to be let go, etc.

"Okay kids, you know the drill, I'll run through the roster and you give me your thoughts." Vince started as he placed his glasses on his face to read off the list of name before him.

"John Cena."

"I like him, the crowd loves him, still has a lot of marketing value to push merchandise sales. We need to keep pushing him." Stephanie stated.

"Randy Orton."

"He's come a long way. Solid in ring worker." Stephanie started.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a second Steph." Shane interrupted. This was his chance to paint a negative picture of Randy.

In Shane's mind Randy would learn one way or another who was boss in the WWE. Randy had always been known to be a bit of a loose cannon backstage and even though he had been making progress since his suspension, Shane refused to let his mistakes remain part of the past. Not only had Randy interfered in Shane's personal business, but he was now starting to show interest in a woman that Shane still considered his. At least from a physical standpoint, and when it came to the divas, that's all that mattered to Shane.

"I think Randy's gotten a little too much too soon in this company. It's obvious he has an issue with authority. I don't see any pushes coming his way, at least not now." Shane continued.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. For whatever reason, her brother seemed to have very strong feelings about Randy Orton.

Vince continued to read off more names, making notes as they went along. Then finally they came to the last name on the list.

"Candice Micelle."

"Something's up with that girl. She seems…distant and sad. I'm thinking we need to have a talk with her, find out if she really wants to be here. In the last couple of weeks she just seems to be going through the motions." Stephanie replied and truly was concerned for Candice.

Of course, Stephanie was completely right in her assumptions. Despite still loving what she did for a living and wanting nothing more than to be a legitimate WWE wrestler, Candice was simply going through the motions. How could she avoid it knowing that every time she walked into the arena she would have to face the memory of her broken relationship. If only there was something or someone to keep her going and awaken her spirit, she could get back to her old self. But for now, she would have to fight her battle alone.

"Why don't you let me talk to Candice. I think I may know what her problem is and I'm pretty sure I can fix it." Shane suggested. "I'll have her stop by my office before Raw next week. She'll be fine, trust me." Shane said with a grin on his face.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unaware of the fate that lie before her, Candice lay in her hotel room bed the night before the next Raw taping. Another unfamiliar city, another lonely and sleepless night. It was no wonder the make-up department was spending a little extra time on Candice in the last couple of weeks before Raw tapings. The dark circles under her eyes told volumes of just how mentally worn out she was.

She fought with herself constantly. Deep inside, despite the fact that she had seen Randy and Melina making out only a few nights ago, she still wanted to believe that what she saw was a simple misunderstanding. How she wanted so desperately to trust Randy. But the over-whelming evidence was against him. Candice just could not overcome what she saw with her own two eyes. From where she was standing, it wasn't like Randy wasn't enjoying himself. Maybe he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing, Candice reasoned. But no, there was no excuse for what she saw. If Randy wasn't able to control himself with a woman he claimed to hate, then how would he be able to control himself with any woman that made the simplest pass at him. What Candice needed in her life right now was someone she could trust. Someone to help her through the hard times. Most importantly, some who would tell her that they loved her and mean it.

**A/N:** Very short, I know but I needed a transitional chapter. The next chapter will be pretty intense, and a lot longer, so I'm just warning you now. Hopefully you'll stay with me through all the drama. I promise you though, both Randy and Candice won't be sad forever (lol). Again, I would appreciate your thoughts, ideas and reviews. THANK YOU!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As Candice walked backstage at Raw and headed for the woman's locker room to get changed she heard a man call out her name from a distance.

"Candice" The man called out.

When Candice turned she saw Vince McMahon's assistant Jonathan Coachman running up behind her.

"Hey Coach, how are you?" She asked.

"Good, thanks." Coach responded now out of breath. "Mr. McMahon wants to see you."

Candice raised an eyebrow wondering why Vince would want to see her.

"Did he tell you what it was about?" Candice asked.

Coachman shook his head. Candice felt sorry for the guy in a way. Coach was well liked backstage and it was obvious the McMahon's did nothing but abuse him.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Thanks Coach." Candice replied smiling at him as he walked away to complete his next task for Vince.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Candice walked through the office door to where she had been directed to go, fully anticipating to see Vince, she was startled to find Shane instead.

"Hey Candice, come on in." He said waving her toward him as he finished eating a piece of fruit he had picked up from the catered plate in front of him.

As Candice slowly stepped inside Shane got up from the couch he was sitting on and went to close the door.

"What do you want Shane?" Candice asked as she raised a hand to rub the side of her arm briskly, an obvious sign of the shivers that were now starting to take control.

Shane noticed Candice's obvious discomfort.

"What's wrong Candice, are you cold? What's with all the shaking lately?" He asked obliviously.

Had Candice known that by "Mr. McMahon" The Coach meant Shane, she would have never agreed to meet the man. But now here she was, alone in a room with the man who had already raped her once and was not willing to admit it, door closed.

"Nothing Shane. By the way, I don't believe we have anything to discuss. I'm not your fuck toy anymore." Candice replied as she gripped herself tighter for comfort.

"Candice, don't be like that. You know you mean more to me than that." Shane said now getting closer to her.

There was no doubt in any man's mind that Candice was beautiful; practically stacked from head to toe from a physical standpoint. It was because of this that Shane found himself unable to control his desire for her. Unfortunately for Candice, guys like Shane often let what hid behind their pants do all the thinking for them, and for now, Shane had one thing on his mind.

"You haven't been the same since the last time we slept together." Shane said.

"Slept together, is that what you call it Shane? I call it rape." Candice replied with anger tracing her words.

She was sick and tired of the fact that Shane would not acknowledge what he had done. Was the man so egotistical that he could possibly think 'no' means 'yes' and 'stop' means 'go'?

"I told you not to say that Candice." Shane bit back. "You wanted it then and you want it now. You need me in your life. Otherwise why would have kept coming back when you knew I was married?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just outside the door and coming down the hallway, Randy found himself once again looking for Candice. He hated the way he had left things with Candice the last time he saw her. For the very first time Randy felt as if he was finally breaking the ice between them. He wanted to know the secret he was sure she was keeping. A secret that was quietly destroying her. If he could just get her to open up he was sure that they could start to build on something that was more than just physical. He promised himself that no matter what it was, he would not judge her and call her names. What was once just a sexy face and gorgeous body was now something more to Randy. Candice was beautiful from the inside out.

Passing the doorway where Shane and Candice stood on the other side, Randy felt a sickness creep into his stomach. He assumed that it was probably something he ate, but he was wrong. Pausing for a moment, Randy stared at the door. Suddenly something in the back of his mind beckoned him to open the door. Beckoned wasn't a strong enough word, more like yelled at him. Randy placed his hand on the door handle ready to turn it until suddenly he remembered what happened the last time he opened a closed office door while looking for Melina. So just as quickly as the idea entered into his brain, it was gone. Instead, Randy continued down the hallway hoping that eventually he would run into Candice.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back inside, Shane moved closer to Candice and bent down to kiss her gently on the lips while his hands grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him.

"I want you to be happy Candice." Shane said as he pressed his lips into hers.

Candice struggled but was no match for Shane's aggression and intent. Three words rang in her brain over and over, "no not again". Then as Candice heard Shane unbuckling his belt and lowering the zipper to his pants she screamed.

"No damn it!"

Without warning Candice bit down hard as Shane kissed her, causing Shane to push her backwards and grab his lower lip.

Staring at his hand Shane watched as a streak of blood rolled from his fingertips to his palm. Checking his lip once again he realized that Candice had bit him so hard he was now bleeding.

"Fuck Candice, what is wrong with you?" He asked angrily as he reached for a napkin nearby to try and stop the bleeding.

"I won't let you do it to me again Shane." Candice yelled in his direction.

"Do what Candice, make love to you? Make you feel good about yourself again?" Shane said, still holding the napkin to his lip.

Candice couldn't help but to laugh to herself. Yes, she had to admit, there was a time that Shane did bring her happiness. When they were making love, he always seemed to make her feel special. But that was before she found out she was just another one of his flings, like Melina and God knows who else. That was before she discovered that he had no intention of divorcing his wife for her. That was before he became nothing more than a spoiled little frat boy looking for a quick screw regardless of how he got it.

"I hate you Shane, get it through your thick skull!" Candice said and then turned to leave.

But before she was able to reach the door, Shane grabbed her by the arm and smiled down at her.

"I know what your problem is. You've been hanging around Orton too long. He's turned you into to some kind of lesbian hasn't he? I should have figured. I'm guessing you fucked him once and decided you'd rather be with a woman than a man Well that's what I'm here for, to change you back, unfortunately for you Candice, I don't take anyone's leftovers." Shane finished as he threw the bloodied napkin to the ground and began to zip his pants up. "You're on the bubble here in the WWE Candice, if your attitude doesn't change real quick you might find yourself out of a job." Shane threatened.

Candice looked up at Shane hardly believing what had just happened. First he attacks her and then he threatens to have her fired. If it wasn't for the fact that the WWE was a family owned business, then she might have considered going to someone, anyone to report what had just happened. But who could she go to? Linda, Vince, Stephanie? They would surely all take Shane's side. Despite the fact that Candice had been through hell, she still loved her job. She loved cutting promos and getting in the ring to entertain fans. The last thing she wanted to do was spend the rest of her life posing as a Playboy model. Wrestling gave her something more. It made her feel as if she had something to offer beyond just her body. It was the last thing she wanted to have taken from her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Randy made his way back, once again passing by the office where Shane and Candice were, he couldn't ignore his instincts this time. He waited by the door to see if he could hear anything from within. The sickness in his stomach returning, he could literally feel his stomach muscles begin to tighten. Then, to his surprise the door opened suddenly and out came Candice.

Candice held her breath in shock not expecting to see anyone at that moment in time, especially Randy.

Randy quickly observed that Candice's hair was slightly unkempt, the top of her blouse that Shane had managed to unbutton was still undone, her breath and appearance showing signs of nervousness.

"Randy?!" She said as she held a hand to her mouth knowing how bad everything looked.

Randy made the only conclusion he knew to make. He had been burned once and the scene was all too familiar to him.

"Candice, what's going on?" Randy asked trying to remain calm.

"Oh my God Randy please, it's not what you think." Candice replied terrified Randy would get the wrong impression.

Growing even angrier Randy kicked the door open only to find Shane McMahon in the background buckling his belt and adjusting his tie.

"Fuck Candice how could you?" He asked her.

Just as before, when he had caught Melina fucking the heir apparent, he could feel his heart breaking all over again.

By this time Shane had heard the commotion and came outside to see what was happening. As soon as he saw Randy he couldn't help but to smile. This was his opportunity to once again put the Legend Killer in his place.

"I told you Orton you aren't good enough for her." Shane said grinning widely.

Randy ignored Shane's comment knowing that if he even looked at the man he would have killed him. Instead he kept his eyes fixed on Candice who was now looking toward the ground.

"I suppose I need to stop being so nice and go back to being the asshole everyone assumes I am. Sorry I even cared Candice but I can see now you're obviously okay. Have a good life." Randy said and then stalked off down the hallway, hitting the wall as he went.

Candice watched him leave feeling a mixture of emotions.

"Was it something I said?" Shane asked sarcastically.

Candice turned and slapped Shane hard in the face, causing his already busted lip to start bleeding again.

"Go to hell Shane." She said and then ran off down the hallway.

**A/N: **Still with me? Yes I'll have to think of a way to make Shane pay. Sorry again if you're a fan of his, I'm not. He's a little too annoying and pompous for my taste, but I have to give the guy credit, he makes a good 'bad guy'. Of course I thought the same thing of Randy at one time until I actually met the guy (twice-hehehe) and he was really cool and down to earth. The perfect leading man! Let me know what you thought of the chapter, hopefully it wasn't too much.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"The Legend Killer is HERE!" John jokingly exclaimed as he saw his good buddy heading in his direction.

Randy glared at John and looked as is he was about to punch him. John raised his hands in the air.

"Yo man, what's up? I was just messing with you." John replied now realizing that Randy was not in a joking mood.

"Candice is fucking Shane McMahon again. I should have known." Randy spat.

John raised an eyebrow. There was no way Candice would go back to Shane. From what he had heard from Randy, Shane pretty much treated her like she was nothing more than a lap dog. Of course, oddly enough, some girls seemed to like that kind of thing. John had a hard time believing that Candice was one of them.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"I know what I saw. It wasn't hard to figure out." Randy responded in anger.

While Randy paced back and forth in front of him, John saw in the distance Candice coming toward them. She was obviously distraught.

"Hey man, try to calm down. Look who's coming." John nodded in Candice's direction.

As Randy turned to see Candice headed their way, he immediately started to leave, but John stopped him.

"Yo man wait, at least hear what she has to say." He told his friend.

Randy was in no mood to be considerate at this point. He saw what he saw and that was the end of the story. In his mind there was nothing that Candice could say that would make him change his mind about how he now felt about her.

"Randy, I need to talk to you." Candice said as she looked up at Randy with tears still collecting in her eyes.

Randy looked over at John and nodded for him to leave them alone. He would give Candice her say, and wanted John to know he would remain calm. John looked between both Randy and Candice. He had to admit they made quite a cute couple. Too bad they just could not seem to get on the same page.

"Later man" John said and then left Randy and Candice alone.

"Why did you do it Candice? After everything he did to you?" Randy started.

"I didn't do anything. And by the way, how dare you accuse me of sleeping with Shane without even hearing my side of the story. You don't know shit Randy. You're just a pompous asshole who likes to judge other people when you yourself are the one sleeping around like some kind of man-whore." Candice accused, her voice raised in anger.

Sure, she was venting all of her frustration out on Randy, but the simple fact remained that just the other night Candice saw Melina's tongue shoved halfway down Randy's throat. For Randy to accuse her of sleeping with Shane was absurd given the circumstances, and she would not stand for it.

"What are you talking about Candice?" Randy asked.

"Melina. I saw you with her the other night at the bar. She was practically sitting on your lap, and it's not like you were fighting it either." Candice stated.

Randy thought back to that night. He didn't realize Candice was even at the bar. Would he have known he would have made it a point to let her know that Melina means nothing to him. That what she saw was Melina doing whatever she could to get him to love her again. Most importantly, that if it wasn't for John he would have picked Melina up and thrown her out of the bar himself. For now though, Randy was speechless. Maybe he had judged Candice too quickly, but how could he erase the memory of Shane's smug look when he saw him through the doorway just moments ago? He knew for sure that something had happened between Candice and Shane when that door was closed. If Candice didn't sleep with Shane as she claims, then there was only one other possibility.

"So what's your explanation Randy? Did Melina just force herself on you?" Candice continued now staring hard into Randy's eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes, she did. I don't want any part of Melina." Randy answered.

"Good, then now you know how I feel." Candice snapped back and then started to leave.

Randy had now put the pieces together. He quickly grabbed Candice before she could get too far.

"What are you talking about Candice? Did Shane force himself on you?" Randy asked, almost afraid to know the truth.

"Fuck you Randy Orton!" Candice swore.

Everything she had been through was now coming to the surface. As much as she hated it, she knew that the truth would come out. All the pent up emotion was now playing itself out physically as Candice swung her fist into Randy's chest, until they kept coming one after another. The tears were coming even harder.

"I hate you Randy, I hate you!" Candice said venting more and more of her frustration.

Randy pulled her in close to his body, wrapping his arms around her and holding on to her tightly. He knew the only way to restrain her would be to hold her, but more importantly he just didn't want to let her go. He wanted to know the truth once and for all.

"Talk to me Candice, its okay. What happened?" Randy pleaded.

Realizing that Randy would not let her hit him anymore, nor would he release her, Candice finally gave up. She was tired. Tired of all the fighting. Tired of all the pain.

"He raped me Randy, Shane McMahon raped me and he was going to do it again tonight. So go ahead, call me a slut, tell me what a terrible person I am. Tell me how you think you know what you saw tonight. I don't care anymore." Candice said, her voice stern but defeated.

Randy could hardly believe what he heard. Immediately his arms fell to his side as he released Candice from his grasp.

"Candice, I'm sorry, I had no idea." Randy said seeing now the true pain of the burden Candice had been carrying all this time.

"Well now you know." Candice said coldly and then ran off down the hallway.

By sheer coincidence, and coming from the opposite direction, Randy turned to see Shane and his father rounding the opposite corner. Both were engaged in some type of conversation and laughing.

Given the knowledge that Randy now had, he could no longer contain his anger. Despite the consequences, Randy charged after Shane giving the heir apparent no time to react whatsoever.

"You son of a bitch!" Randy yelled as he tackled Shane to the ground grabbing him by the collar and banging him hard against the floor over and over again.

Struggling against the bigger man, Shane managed to release Randy's grip, but Randy came back with a series of punches to the face. Luckily for Shane he was able to block a majority of them as he lifted his arms to take cover.

"Get off my son!" Vince Yelled.

After hearing all the commotion, John Cena and a few others ran over to Randy and tried desperately to pull him away from Shane.

As soon as he was free, Shane quickly scampered away until he was a good few feet away from Randy. While Vince helped Shane to his feet Randy remained adamant about going after him again, but John and the others were able to control him.

"You better have a damn good reason for all of this Orton." Vince yelled in Randy's direction with a finger pointed in his face.

Randy smirked at Vince. If only he knew what his son had done, he wondered if he would still be protecting him.

"This isn't over Shane, you'll pay for what you did to Candice." Randy threatened, keeping a cold stare on Shane.

"It IS over Orton. If you touch my son again I'll have you fired." Vince retaliated while Shane smirked, being sure to remain standing behind his father. "Now get out of my sight." Vince demanded.

Randy smiled at Shane almost evilly while John moved him away as Vince had ordered. His heart was racing and his anger swelled inside of him. Never in a million years would he have suspected that a woman like Candice would suddenly become someone worth fighting for. Regardless of the fact that Shane was Vince's son and co-owner of the company he worked for, Randy promised himself to make Shane pay for raping Candice.

Shane and Vince watched as Randy was ushered down the hallway. Vince looked over at his son. He was clueless about the events that lead up to Randy's attack on Shane, but at the same time he was too busy to be concerned about the details.

"Kid's got a temper." Shane said innocently to his father referring to Randy.

Vince held a hard stare on Shane. The simple fact that there was a disruption just before a Raw taping and his son was involved displeased him.

"Whatever it is Shane handle it. I need you focused on the business, not fraternizing with wrestlers." Vince warned and then stomped away.

"Yes sir." Shane replied sarcastically under his breath.

**A/N: **Sorry about all the violence, but if you were Randy what would you do (lol)? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really tried to capture the drama so you could really feel and understand the emotions that Candice and Randy are having. Please let me know what you think and thank you so much for all your input thus far!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The next morning, Randy paced nervously outside the hotel room door, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. There would be no way he would let Candice get through her tragedy alone. Randy knew she didn't have many friends. Hell, even her best friend Melina had stabbed her in the back. People had assumed she was some sort of gold-digging slut, and maybe at one time she deserved that kind of label. But Randy knew better. He also knew no one deserved to get the kind of treatment she had gotten from Shane, and no one deserved to be raped. It was obvious to Randy that Candice had held on to her secret longer than she should have and it was killing her inside. The last thing he wanted to see her do was to continue to keep it to herself. Shane had committed a crime and should not be allowed to get away with it so easily. Randy would pull Candice through this regardless of the consequences. After today, Candice may just very well end up hating Randy forever, but that is the chance he was willing to take.

As Randy knocked on the door he ran a hand through his hair. He would be the first to admit that there were many times in his life where he had been more selfish than caring, but this would not be one of them. Somehow, Candice had managed to make him a better person whether he liked it or not.

"Who is it?" Candice asked approaching the door.

"It's Randy."

Candice held her breath. She knew exactly why Randy was there and she cursed herself for not having more control over her emotions the night before. And now here he was, eight o' clock in the morning, ready to question her about everything.

When Candice opened the door she wrapped herself up in a silky, loose fitting robe that came up just above her knee caps. No make-up, no cute little hairclips or bows, just plain old Candice.

"Candice, we need to talk." Randy said the minute he saw her.

Even without all the make-up and normal façade of a WWE diva, to Randy, Candice still looked beautiful. Maybe it was the fact that he knew she was so vulnerable, or maybe it was the fact that she was more than he ever anticipated. Whatever it was, he couldn't help but to notice her beauty now more than ever.

Candice nodded to Randy allowing him to enter her room.

As Randy stepped inside he looked around and Candice closed the door behind him. She stood with her arms folded across her chest, staring at the young Legend Killer as if she was ready to defend herself against whatever sincere gesture he tried to throw in her direction.

"I know why you're here Randy and I really don't want to talk about it." She started off immediately, trying desperately to set the ground rules. "If I need someone's help I'll hire a therapist." She finished defensively.

Randy knew this wouldn't be easy, but in his mind she needed more than a therapist. She needed a friend.

"Are you going to press charges?" Randy got right to the point knowing his stay would be limited if Candice had any choice in the matter.

"No." Candice replied with her head down.

Candice was still convinced that she was partly to blame for what had happened, added to the fact that she didn't want the McMahon's high priced lawyers dragging her name and family through the mud. She was far from being an angel and even she knew there was plenty for them to dig up if they really wanted to.

"Damn it Candice, why the fuck not? You can't let him get away with something like that just because he's a McMahon." Randy spat.

He hated how she was just giving up. Shane deserved some kind of punishment for what he had done.

"Fuck you Randy! You act like everything is so easy. It's his word against mine remember? Somehow I don't think the resident slut versus the million dollar prince has a chance." Candice retaliated.

Randy stood speechless. He didn't know what to say. He just couldn't understand why she didn't want to take any kind of action against Shane at all. Then, the real truth began to surface.

"Who's to say it was rape anyway?" Candice asked.

Part of her just wanted Randy to drop the whole subject. The other part honestly wondered if Shane would have forced himself on her at all if she didn't sleep with him in the first place. As much as Candice regretted it now, they were hot and heavy for several months. Candice had never turned him down before. It was a question that had been haunting her for some time.

"Did you say no?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter what I said. I'd been sleeping with the man for months, and as much as you probably don't want to hear it, loved it at the time." Candice admitted.

She was right, that was the last thing Randy wanted to hear.

"But then I found out he was cheating on me and I wanted to just put an end to everything. It was obvious at that point he wasn't going to leave his wife and I would always be his little whore." Candice continued, now very much ashamed for sleeping with Shane to begin with.

"Okay. I don't see how any of this translates into Shane being innocent and you being at fault." Randy was now starting to get frustrated at Candice's reasoning.

Candice thought back to that day when she met with Shane in his limo. The day she told him she no longer wanted to be with him. The day he moved on top of her, ignoring her hushed pleas to stop, and asked her plainly, "How could you expect me to stop?" The words stayed with her to this day.

"How could I expect him to stop?" Candice responded in a now raised voice, repeating the very words Shane had used against her.

Randy turned away and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Candice actually believed she was to blame for what Shane did. Then he turned to face her, getting close enough to be sure Candice looked him directly in the eyes.

"Because any man who has even the smallest shred of respect for a woman would have stopped Candice. The only one responsible for what Shane did to you is Shane, and if you don't do anything about it then I will." Randy yelled back.

He was more pissed now than he had ever been before. Shane had somehow convinced Candice that he did nothing wrong. Despite the fact that Candice chose not to press charges, Randy would make sure that Shane paid in some way, and that would be his way, a good old fashioned RKO beating.

"Randy, what are you going to do?" Candice asked as she saw Randy head for the door in obvious anger.

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch!" Randy replied and then turned to leave.

But just as Randy had managed to grab the door handle, Candice had managed to stop him.

"Randy, please don't." She begged him.

Randy turned to look at Candice. His mind battled between making Shane pay versus following through on what he was there for in the first place. To be with Candice, not run away from her.

"Think about your career. Don't throw it all away. This is my battle, not yours. If you do anything to Shane it will just make it worse for me. I can handle this on my own Randy, please just let it drop." Candice begged him, now with tears swelling up in her eyes.

Randy knew Candice was right about at least one thing. Doing something to Shane would only make it worse for her. Randy would get fired, but hell, TNA would be willing to pick up his million dollar contract in a heartbeat. Candice on the other hand would still be left picking up the pieces. And this time with no one in her corner to help her. If Randy kept his job in the WWE, he could at least be there for her when he knew no one else would.

On the other hand, Candice was dead wrong when she said she could handle it on her own. She had been trying to do that for weeks now and seemed to be getting more and more miserable with each passing day.

"Okay Candice, I won't kill Shane, today. But I can't promise nothing will happen the next time I see him." Randy replied.

Candice took a deep breath. Somehow she knew she could trust Randy.

"But." He continued. "I won't let this drop. You've got me in your life now Candice whether you like it or not. I won't leave you alone until I know you're okay." Randy said as he picked up her chin and studied the tears dribbling down her cheek.

Candice managed a small smile. The man she once hated was somehow rubbing off on her. His words touched her ears like a pillow for her weary head.

"You will be okay Candice, I promise." Randy said placing his arms around her body and holding her with a gentle embrace.

Candice fell into him and rested her head on his chest. Her tears staining his shirt, but he didn't move. With the side of her check now pressed against him, all she could feel was his gentle kiss pressed down on the top of her head. The two remained for several minutes. When Randy knew she was finished crying he pulled away to look at her.

Holding her chin once again with his hand he smiled at her. Without realizing it both of them shared the same thought. They were falling in love.

**A/N:** I hope I've finally made some of you happy for the time being and THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Randy wanted to kiss Candice then and there in the worst way, but he knew now wasn't the time. So instead, he gently grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Candice lifted her head and smiled up at him. Randy's blues eyes melting her soul. It was just the thing she needed to know that not every touch had to lead to sex. That was never the case with Shane. There was never a time that Candice could recall when Shane had touched her just to simply show her how much he loved her. Every touch from him was quickly followed by Shane ravishing her body, and then ultimately she would end up sleeping with him. Regardless of where they were, or what they were doing, by the end of it all Shane would always leave Candice alone and wondering what it was all for.

"I meant what I said Candice. You don't have to go through this alone. I may not be the perfect man, or the person you want in your life right now, but I can't just walk away knowing what I know." Randy told her with sincerity.

Candice smiled at Randy. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed him in her life. Somehow she had to find a way to trust again. Randy may have not been the best candidate to help her, but for now he was the only hope she had.

As Randy let go of Candice's hand he made his way to the door. But before he left, Candice called to him.

"Randy. Thank you. See you at Raw." She said continuing to smile.

Randy smiled back and gave her a wink and that very familiar confident grin. Already he was looking forward to the next time when he would see her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Several days later at the next Raw taping, Shane and Melina stood backstage alone before most of the other wrestlers had arrived.

"Oooh, that looked like it hurt." Melina said to Shane noticing the bruise just below his eye.

Everyone by now had heard about Randy attacking Shane just the week before. Most assumed it was more of Randy simply unable to control his temper over something that probably didn't matter at all. Only John Cena and Melina guessed it was way more than that.

"Orton's lucky he still has a job. I don't know what women see in that guy. He's nothing but trouble. The only one who doesn't seem to know it yet is Candice, but I'm certain she'll learn." Shane responded.

Now more than ever before, Shane's distaste for Randy had grown. The man was responsible for butting into his business and now attacking him for what he considered no reason at all.

"You're starting to sound jealous Shane. I thought Candice was nothing more than a piece of ass to you." Melina replied as she ran her hand seductively on his cheek as if consoling a little child.

"No Melina, that honor goes to you." Shane replied smugly with a smile. "Candice deserves better than Orton. She's just confused." Shane continued.

"Well whatever. Randy's mine." Melina replied.

Shane smiled as his eyes ran across Melina's body. Regardless of the fact that Shane had absolutely no respect for her, he could at least appreciate her body.

"Randy's a lucky man." Shane said smiling as his head leaned in to kiss Melina on the neck.

Melina lifted her chin allowing Shane free access. If Shane had no respect for Melina, the feeling was mutual as far as Melina was concerned. What the two did share though was the inability to control themselves when it came to physical attraction.

While Shane and Melina continued to make out, thinking no one was near to see them, John and Randy rounded the corner.

As soon as Randy saw Shane his steps began to accelerate toward his direction. Sure he had promised Candice that he would not kill Shane, but anger was starting to take control of him now.

"Woah, slow down Randy." John said as he stepped in front of Randy just before they reached Shane and Melina.

"Keep him away from me Cena." Shane demanded now noticing that Randy was coming for him.

Melina looked over at Randy taking a few steps back from Shane and fixing her hair. Of course she wanted to distance herself from the man that Randy now despised. In Melina's mind, she truly believed that in time Randy would come around and they would be together again. All she would have to do is seduce him into loving her again. Randy in the meantime ignored Melina and instead kept his eyes locked on Shane.

"Hold up Randy. What's gotten into you man?" John asked as he continued to hold Randy back.

Randy smirked over at Shane and then relaxed as he stepped away, holding his hands up in the air to let John know that for now he would not do anything to Shane.

"Shane knows what's gotten into me, don't you Shane?" Randy replied.

Shane looked over at John, then Melina. A crooked smile crossing his face.

"Yeah. You're pissed because Candice found out you're an asshole, just like everybody else. Check that, soon to be unemployed asshole." Shane said.

Once again Randy started going after Shane but John stopped him. Unfortunately for Randy he was unable to get over the fact that Shane had raped Candice and he wanted the whole world to know it. Even though Randy realized that going public with the knowledge he now had would not only destroy Candice, but it would also betray her trust, he just couldn't stand the way Shane was acting as if he did nothing wrong. If Candice was to be so easily labeled as a slut, then he had hoped that Shane would at least have to walk the rest of his days labeled a rapist.

"I may be an asshole but at least I don't have to force someone into sleeping with me. I know what you did to Candice Shane-O." Randy replied.

Both John and Melina looked over at Randy with confused looks.

"Randy, what are you talking about?" John asked.

"I'm taking about the fact that Shane raped Candice." Randy said with a raised voice.

Both John and Melina were taken back by the statement. Accusing someone of rape was a serious matter and one that neither John nor Melina expected to come from Randy's lips. John feared most that the accusation would be certain grounds for firing. Melina on the other hand held a more selfish interest. Knowing full well the fragile state her ex-best friend was in, she knew she could use the information against Candice. It was just the ammunition she needed to keep Candice away from Randy for good.

"Don't you ever fucking say that again Orton!" Shane warned as he now got into Randy's face, a finger pointing straight between Randy's eyes.

It was up to John to once again step between the two. Randy had definitely gotten under Shane's skin with the announcement.

"Everyone knows I don't have to force myself on anyone. Candice is nothing but a confused little slut looking for attention. She's pissed because she knows I'm a married man and wouldn't give her the time of day." Shane retaliated.

Randy laughed to himself.

"You sure are a bastard. You may have convinced Candice that it was her fault, but I know better. I know silver spooned trust fund babies like you don't like to hear the word no. But I know the truth Shane." Randy said with an almost eerie calmness to his voice.

Shane tried again to go after Randy and this time John pushed Randy back with the intention of simply leaving the area all together.

"Come on man, let's go." He told his friend.

"That's why you're the champ John, you know your place. Unlike The Legend Killer here who just doesn't seem to get it." Shane told John as a way of warning Randy that he will never be anything in the WWE until he learns never to confront the man who helps run the very company he works for.

John looked back at Shane with an evil stare. It was almost too tempting to just let Randy go and beat the crap out of Shane after his last comment. But John held his grip on Randy and ushered him down the hallway before anyone got hurt.

Shane watched them go with a smile on his face that quickly turned to anger.

"I can't believe that bitch is accusing me of rape after everything I've done for her." He remarked over at Melina.

Melina shook her head as if to agree with Shane. Had Candice simply left her man alone, then maybe she would actually feel sorry for her. It wasn't like it was beyond someone like Shane to do something like that. He was rich, spoiled and used to getting his way. Even though Shane had earned some respect from the wrestlers backstage by executing a high risk maneuver or two, he was still considered the 'golden child'. When it came to dealings with the boss's son, no one had the courage to tell him no regardless of the request.

"I know you could never be capable of something like that Shane." Melina told him as she seductively moved her hand up and down along his arm, giving him a small kiss on the shoulder to re-enforce the point.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Randy paced back and forth running a hand through his hair.

"Why did you hold me back John?" Randy asked.

"Because you taking out street justice on Vince's son would have got you nothing but fired." John replied to Randy angrily, pushing him slightly on the shoulder in the process.

John and Randy had gone way back, but since joining the WWE, it was getting harder and harder to be the "the future" of a company when there were so much politics. It was truly a test of their friendship and for now, John was growing frustrated with Randy's apparent tirades.

As Randy finally began to settle, John couldn't help but to ask the one question ringing loud in his head.

"What makes you think Shane raped Candice anyway? That's a pretty big accusation man." John asked hesitantly.

Randy couldn't believe that John was actually questioning him on this. To Randy it was simple. Why would Candice lie about something like this? What could she possibly gain? It's not like she wanted to tell Randy. Randy had to drag it out of her. But, how was John to know? How was anyone to know? Candice and Shane had been sleeping together for months. From the outside looking in, Candice was the one who made the first move on Shane. He was rich and her ticket to super stardom.

"Because I know John. Fuck. Can't you just trust me on this? Candice isn't the slut everyone thinks she is." Randy replied back with anger, almost going after John to emphasis the point.

John immediately held up his hands in innocence. He'd never seen Randy this worked up over a woman before. Randy had always been the kind of guy to take it as it was. He knew he could sleep with whomever he wanted, so he often avoided the drama when it came to women. That was probably one of the things that drew him to Melina. Melina wanted one thing from Randy: sex. It was simple. All Randy had to do was be there for her, which he was, and try not to fall in love, which he did. When it came to Melina, John knew she had put some kind of spell on Randy to keep him by her side. That was of course until she cheated on him. Candice though was an enigma. Randy had always hated Candice in the past. Now here he was defending her with life and limb, even going so far as to put his career on the line.

"Okay, okay. You just need to be careful about saying shit like that. Shane's going to want to shut you up and he has the power to do it. That's all I'm saying." John conceded.

"Fuck Shane. Why is everyone protecting that son of a bitch anyway? The man raped Candice. It doesn't matter if Candice slept with every man on the roster, Shane raped her." Randy said as he spat to the floor.

As John continued to try and calm Randy down, Candice walked over unaware of the fact that Randy had just confronted Shane.

"Hey guys." Candice said.

As soon as Randy heard her voice he tried desperately to remain calm. The last thing he wanted to do was get her more upset.

Candice for her part hated to admit it, but couldn't wait to see Randy again. Since confessing to him everything, she found herself allowing him into her heart, whether she liked it or not.

"Candice." Randy replied turning to her with a forced smile.

John looked between the two. It was almost embarrassing how the energy between them forced him on the outside.

"Hey Candice." John said touching her gently on the arm and offering a friendly smile. John couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. If what Randy had said was true, Candice needed all the support she could get.

Candice looked at John awkwardly. He was almost being too nice.

"Hey." She replied simply.

After looking between Randy and Candice one last time, John abruptly dismissed himself.

"Stay cool bro." John said to Randy in an attempt to offer some last parting words of wisdom.

Candice watched as John left.

"What was that supposed to mean?" She asked curiously.

Randy shrugged his shoulders. He knew he was in a bad position. Candice had asked him to keep quiet about what Shane did to her. She had asked him to let her handle it, but the minute Randy saw Shane, he couldn't help but to confront him with the knowledge he had. Now, not only did Shane know Candice had said something to Randy, but Melina was aware of the whole situation as well.

"I ran into Shane." Randy explained looking to the floor and rubbing the back of his neck.

Suddenly Candice's heart dropped. She prayed Randy didn't do anything stupid. Randy could sense right away that Candice feared the worst and he didn't want her to get worked up.

"It's okay, I didn't touch him." He told her truthfully.

A sigh of relief came across Candice. Randy had promised that for Candice's sake he would not beat the crap out of Shane, but she knew he was only human. Oddly enough, Randy seemed to care more than she ever expected, and that scared her.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you again for the other night. I really appreciate what you said. And even though I want to handle everything in my own way and time, I think maybe you convinced me that I can't do it alone." Candice admitted and then stood on her tipy toes and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek.

Randy raised and eyebrow, he wasn't expecting the kiss at all. Now, for the first time as a smile stretched across Randy's face, Candice could appreciate every flawed part of him. The cocky smirk she once hated, was now a thing of beauty. The arrogant tilt of the head was now sweet and sexy. Candice could finally see beyond the character, and even though Randy Orton was not perfect, he was a good man.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, hope I'm not posting this too quick and hopefully the chapter doesn't come off as rushed, but I just wanted to get it all on paper while it was fresh on my mind. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

Candice stood in the woman's locker room lacing up her boots, when suddenly the door opened and in walked Melina.

Candice couldn't help but to role her eyes at her ex-best friend and hoped that she could avoid exchanging any words with her at all. Melina though would not let that happen.

"Oh Candice, glad you're here. I was looking for you." Melina implied as she sauntered over in her direction.

"I'm late for a promo, don't want to keep Vince waiting." Candice replied trying to finish up what she was doing as quickly as possible.

Melina smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to spoil whatever kind of future Candice and Randy may have together.

"Speaking of the McMahon's, your little boyfriend ran into Shane earlier tonight and made some pretty strong accusations." Melina replied still smiling underneath her fake concerned look.

Candice immediately stopped what she was doing as her heart fell to the pit of her stomach. She had trusted Randy with something that she had hoped no one else would discover, and now it seemed to be backfiring. Candice was in no way ready mentally to deal with the finger pointing, rumors and stares that came along with being a rape victim. Now, here she was, face to face with a woman she knew would hold nothing back.

"What do you mean?" Candice asked hoping it was not what she thought.

"I mean Randy accused Shane of forcing himself on you." Melina said proudly.

Candice now started to tremble as she felt a cold chill roll down her head to her toes. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought she was about to pass out.

"Well, is it true, did Shane rape you like he says or is that just Randy's sick little way of trying to make him look bad?" Melina asked smiling from ear to ear.

Candice was speechless. All she could do was sit there and listen to the abuse. She cursed under her breath for even trusting Randy in the first place.

"You and I both know that Shane McMahon would never do such a thing. Especially when everyone backstage knows how smitten you were with him. I tried to defend you over and over again, but there was simply no hiding the truth. You were fucking a married man because you're nothing but a slut Candice. That's the only reason why Randy is being so nice to you now. He wants a piece just like every other guy on this roster." Melina continued mercilessly.

Candice felt her body getting weaker. There was no way she would be able to perform tonight now, after all this. How many other people knew she wondered.

When Melina observed that Candice was on the verge of tears, she decided that she had done enough damage. Surely after tonight, Randy would have no chance in hell with Candice, and as Melina saw it, he would be back in her bed in no time at all.

"Well it was nice talking to you Candice. I just hope poor Shane is okay. You know how a thing like this can really ruin someone's life. I better go find him. I'm sure a little sexual healing is all he needs to get over these awful accusations." Melina said and then turned to leave.

Candice sat alone feeling as though she couldn't move. She now feared walking out of that locker room, as she imaged passing by her peers and feeling their stares upon her. She could actually see in her head them whispering to one another. She could actually hear what they were saying.

"What a slut, how could she even do that to Shane?"

"Poor Shane."

"What a money hungry whore."

"Who does she think she's fooling?"

The voices in her head where unbearable. How could Randy put her in such a situation she wondered. She had begged him to let her handle things. She had pleaded with him to keep it a secret. Now the entire organization would know what happened and take Shane's side. The rumors on the internet would start flying. Although she was playing a promiscuous character on TV to accommodate storylines, some fans could be brutal. Some were unable to distinguish what was fact and what was fiction. Candice knew that going in, when Vince and Stephanie had approached her about how her TV character would be a 'heel'. She agreed to play the bad guy and actually enjoyed it. Now, there would be those loud few who would see her as a liar and Shane as the victim, simply because they did not like her gimmick on TV. For the first time since joining the WWE, Candice contemplated something she never thought would cross her mind. Maybe it was time to quit.

"Vince needs you for the promo." A female assistant called to Candice as she peeked her head through the doorway.

That was the last thing Candice needed. She dreaded just simply opening the door and walking down the hall, but she had to do it. It was either that or say goodbye to her career right then and there. Turn the other way never to be seen by anyone from the WWE again.

"Candice. sweetie." Randy said practically running right into her as she opened the door and started to walk down the hallway.

Candice looked up at Randy with an almost zombie like stare. She hated him with every fiber of her body. Oddly enough, the two she should be hating was Melina and Shane, but instead, all of her negative energy and frustration was directed toward the one man who truly had her best interest in mind. Another example of how easy it is to hate the ones you love.

"Candice, you okay?" Randy asked as he went to grab her hand and hold it.

Candice immediately swung her hand away. The tears now starting to flow.

"How could you Randy? Don't ever speak to me again." Candice demanded, then ran off down the hallway.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Candice entered the room where the promo was being shot, the first thing she saw was Vince's angry eyes staring down at her. She was fifteen minutes late and he was pissed. What she didn't notice was Shane McMahon standing in the background observing her every move.

"Candice, I expect you to be on time. This is your last warning." Vince told her sternly.

Candice shook her head in compliance. Vince wasn't one of the most patient people in the world and why should he be, he was trying to manage a multimillion dollar company. Little did he know though the angst that Candice had fallen under, maybe then he would be more understanding. Little did he know that it was his son Shane and Melina who were responsible for all of it.

As the camera rolled, Candice ran through her lines like a pro. Inside though she felt every fiber of her being struggling to hold on. If she could just finish the night without any more confrontations, go back to her hotel room and cry herself to sleep, there would be some hope. If ever there was a time that she needed Randy it was now, but Randy was the furthest from her mind. According the Candice he had betrayed her. Candice was once again alone.

"That's a wrap!" The director called out as the promo finished taping.

Without a word Candice left the promo location as quickly as she could. She knew that Randy would be looking for her so her hope was to simply make it to her car and get the hell away from the arena.

"Candice wait." Shane called as he grabbed her by the arm making sure she would not escape his grip.

Candice looked up at the dark haired man standing before her. It was obvious he was not happy.

"Let's get one thing clear Candice, I did not rape you. You think by going to someone like Orton that people are going to actually listen to your lies?" Shane asked, not actually expecting a reply.

"Well guess what, no one gives a fuck what Orton says and no one gives a fuck what you say. So call your damn dog off or I'll make you regret it." Shane warned.

Candice looked to the ground as Shane continued to hold the grip he had on her.

"It's really a shame Candice." Shane started with a smirk. "We had such a good thing and then you had to get all emotional on me. No big deal though, Melina is a way better fuck then you ever were." Shane said and then released his grip and left.

Candice immediately turned in the other direction and headed straight for the exit doors. The fact that Shane would probably never be forced to face up to his crime somehow seemed to bother her less than the fact that Randy of all people had turned his back on her.

**A/N:** Sorry to those readers who thought Randy and Candice were in the clear. I promise things will get better for them. I just wanted to show the reality of why a rape victim may not want to go to the police, especially in cases of "date rape". I hope no one is offended. Anyway, I know how I will be handling the whole Randy/Candice relationship, but I don't know what to do with Melina or Shane. Should Shane go to jail, should Randy get his chance at street justice, should Vince somehow find out the truth and fire him, or should I maintain the fact that some crimes go unpunished? As for Melina, do I put her in a match against Candice, do I somehow make her redeemable in the end? Please PM me and let me know what you think. I want this to be a satisfactory ending for all to enjoy and thank you all once again for your reviews. They really help me to keep updating frequently.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Randy pounded on the door with his heart racing.

"Open up Candice please!" He begged her.

"No!" She shouted from the other side almost immediately.

Ever since arriving back to her hotel room Candice knew that Randy would not be far behind.

"John saw you leaving the building in tears. We need to talk." Randy demanded.

Randy hadn't known yet the results of his altercation with Shane earlier that night. Had he known that Melina told Candice about Randy accusing Shane of rape, he would have thought better of trying to get Candice to open the door.

"Fucking asshole." Candice said to herself as she approached the door and opened it.

Without even the slightest warning, Candice slapped Randy hard across the face.

"Damn it you son of a bitch. I trusted you. I told you I would handle things. But no, you had to go and puff up your chest like some kind of Superman and confront Shane about raping me. Now Melina knows, and I'm sure the whole fucking world knows now too. Thank you Randy Orton, you're a real life saver." Candice shouted in Randy's direction harshly.

Randy held his hand to his face. Candice was right, he had fucked up, but in no way was he trying to be some kind of super hero. He had lost his temper, something that had gotten the better of him one too many times. This time though, he would pay dearly for it.

"Candice, please believe me, I'm sorry. You're right I should have never told Shane what you told me, but I couldn't just let the guy walk around as if he had done nothing wrong. The man belongs in jail Candice." Randy retaliated.

"It doesn't matter what he deserves Randy. This is my life. I'm the one who has to deal with all the whispers in the locker room. Do you honestly think that anyone is going to believe Shane McMahon is capable of rape?" Candice asked.

Randy knew nothing better than to shrug his shoulders.

"The answer is no! The only thing you've done Randy is piss Shane off more and make me look like an even bigger bitch that people think that I am." Candice shouted even louder.

Randy lowered his head. Everything she was saying was right. He had blown it and he knew it. Out of all the people in the world he had hurt, or wanted to hurt, Candice was the least of them. He had been longing to break through and show her he loved her. If only he had come to this realization before she even decided to start sleeping with Shane in the first place, then he knew things would be different. But no, he was too busy falling head over heels for Melina while Candice fell for every lie that Shane had told her.

Randy was tempted to reach for Candice and hold her. He had been on the receiving end of her punches not long ago. It seemed like only yesterday that she had told him she had been raped. Now, he wanted her to let him have it all over again. He yearned to gain her trust again regardless of the form it came in. But that was then and this is now. Yes, Candice had wailed into Randy when she finally told him what Shane had done, but that was more of a reaction toward her hatred of Shane, this time though it was different. This time, Candice was venting all her frustration out on Randy, because she hated Randy, not Shane.

"Damn it Randy, it's like I've been raped all over again." Candice confessed.

Randy raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what she meant by the statement, but he hated the sound of it. Candice continued.

"Shane took everything from me. And why, because he wouldn't listen. It has always been about him and what he wanted. So when I told him I didn't what to sleep with him, he laughed as if I was just being crazy. It didn't matter what I tried to do or say, he was going to do what he wanted to do regardless of how much it hurt me. What you don't understand about any of this Randy is that it's doesn't hurt so much what he did to me physically. The physical pain went away, the cuts healed, but the pain I've been living with inside has not. When Shane raped me he took my innocence and most importantly my trust. The same thing you did tonight." Candice told him coldly.

Randy could hardly believe what he was hearing. Sure, he made a dumb mistake, but comparing it to what Shane had done? Randy was finally starting to understand the true meaning of what Candice had been through. Despite all his good intentions, he had only made things worse for her and he hated himself for it.

"Candice, I, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." Randy humbly acknowledged.

Randy for now was a far cry from his TV persona. The arrogant, self proclaimed "Legend Killer", was now just a man who must face up to one of his greatest mistakes of all time. Randy could care less how many wrestling fans hated him. That was his job. He was paid to be hated by thousands. What he couldn't stand though was the fact that the woman he was falling in love with saw him no better a man than Shane McMahon.

By now, Candice's expression had softened. She had truly hoped that there would be something in the future for her and Randy, but tonight, Randy had all but blown any chance of that ever happening.

"If you want to be someone's knight in shining armor Randy, go find someone else. I'm not you girl." Candice said and then closed the door in his face.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shane laid Melina down on the soft leather couch that sit in the distant corner of her hotel room. He worked his hands up to her breast and caressed them while he kissed her neck.

Melina's breathing started to grow heavier. There were moments like these where she often imaged Randy being the one taking in her body and not Shane. Melina loved the way Randy's touches used to feel on her skin. She longed for his kisses to once again feather along her body. As Shane began to slide her panties down to her ankles, Melina wore a smile on her face. In her mind she had felt victory. She was proud of the way she had humiliated Candice earlier in the evening, because she was sure that Randy would have no choice but to come running back to her.

"Oh Shane, you make me feel so damn good." Melina told the dark haired man who in all honesty was nothing more than a stranger.

She wished she was saying those words to Randy, but for now, Shane would do.

Shane raised his head and smiled at Melina. He slowly moved his head toward hers and took in her lips, sliding his tongue into her half opened mouth. Melina grabbed the back of his hair almost pulling it roughly while her excitement for him grew. Then as Shane reared his hips into hers, and entered inside of her, Melina gasped briefly from the urgency of which he entered. It was that one simple motion that made her think once more of Candice and Randy's accusations. Could Shane really have raped her ex-best friend? Melina had never quite noticed it before, and maybe it was simply because she was equal in her desire, but it wasn't like Shane was what would be described as a "giving lover". Every motion and movement was created to satisfy his own needs. There were even times as Melina recalled that she actually had to ask him to slow down. She assumed it was simply because he was busy and didn't feel the need to waste his precious time with foreplay. Shane was after all married and the co-owner of a multimillion dollar company. It wasn't like he had the kind of free time that other people enjoyed. Then suddenly there it was again, another jolting thrust. Melina was no longer enjoying the aggression in the passion they often shared.

"Shane." She said to him trying to get his attention.

As Shane moved his weight up and down on her he managed a quick breathless response.

"What?"

Melina collected her breath to try and get out her words. To ask Shane to stop now in order to get his full attention she knew would be futile, so instead she simply asked what was now starting to plague her mind.

"Did you rape Candice?" She asked.

Shane stopped immediately as he raised his head and looked at the woman below him. His chest moving in time with his heavy breathing. A smirk eerily stretched across his face as he looked Melina in the eyes, finding nothing but amusement in her question.

"Of course not." He replied plainly, almost as if Melina had lost her mind. Then picking up where he left off, he once again bucked his hips violently into hers sending another shrill of pain deep inside of her.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Where do I go from here (lol)? I actually had no idea that this chapter would end the way it did, but as I continued to write the scene between Melina and Shane I thought to myself, hey, this could be interesting. Anyway, I now have a chance to make Melina a way more engaging character. I just need to figure out how far I want to take it. Thank you so much for your responses and keep them coming!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

It had been several days since the last Raw taping and Randy simply could not get Candice off his mind. He tried calling her cell phone time and time again, but she refused to answer. At this point, he could have cared less if he seemed to be stalking her, he hated the fact that he had no control over the situation and this was the only way he knew how to deal with it.

"Put the phone away man." John told Randy as he approached the table with two beers in his hands.

It was John's idea to get Randy out and simply do the bar thing. He refused to let Randy beat himself up, so he had hoped that getting a few drinks in his system might help, at least until he sobered up by the next morning.

"I fucked up man." Randy confessed.

"Come on Randy, it's not like it's the first time." John said jokingly just to try and lighten the mood.

Randy glared over at John with a raised eyebrow.

"This is different and you know it. She actually compared what I did to what Shane did to her. I'll never get over those words John." Randy confessed as he took a long drink from his beer.

At this point, John and Randy had been at the bar for several hours. Although John tried to make sure the drinking didn't get out of hand, Randy had other thoughts. While John nursed his fourth beer, Randy was well on his way to finishing his sixth, in addition to the two shots he had when they first entered the bar.

"Slow down man." John told his friend as he noticed Randy's eyes getting heavier. His words now starting to fall sloppily out of his mouth.

"Damn it!" Randy pounded on the table. "If only I wouldn't have been such a prick to her in the first place, before she starting fucking that asshole McMahon, none of this would have ever happened."

Randy was now making no sense at all and John couldn't help but to just roll his eyes. He had been listening to Randy take the blame for something that was not his fault all night long. In all honesty, he was getting tired of it.

"You can't change what Shane did Randy. Maybe you and Candice just weren't meant to be with each other. Just leave her alone bro." John replied.

"Fuck you John!" Randy spat and then stood up from the bar stool where he sat, almost falling backwards on his ass. Luckily for Randy, John was there to catch him and steady him on his feet.

"Come on man, you've had too much to drink. Let's call a cab and get back to the hotel." John urged, struggling to balance the bigger man.

"You know what would make me feel a whole hell of a lot better right now?" Randy asked.

John shook his head.

"Shane McMahon's ass on a platter." Randy stated with a smirk, just before doubling over and throwing up all over the floor.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Candice held the number for the Women's Crisis Hotline in her hand. She was in desperate need to get help and figured seeking the help of strangers couldn't be any worse than relying on those people she thought she could trust. It was obvious Melina would not be there for her, and now after what Randy had done, she figured there was no one left to turn to. Since joining the WWE she had all but lost any contact with her family. None of them approved of the way she had flaunted herself around on television like some two bit whore. As far as her family was concerned, Candice was certain they'd see the whole thing the same way everyone else did: either Shane was innocent, or Candice was asking for it.

So here she was, forced to do something she never thought she would need to do.

"Hello, Women's' Crisis Center." The woman on the other line answered.

"Hi, I'd like to set up an appointment for a pre-evaluation." Candice replied hesitantly.

"Okay, what is it you'd like to speak to one of our therapists about?" The woman replied back as if reading from a script.

"I was raped." Candice said plainly.

"Okay, I can schedule you for next Wednesday with Dr. Michaels. Can I get your name?" The woman asked.

"Candice. Candice Mi..."

But before she could get her full name out, Candice found herself slamming the phone down and hanging up. She just couldn't find the courage to go through with it. She was WWE Superstar Diva. Thousands of people watched her on TV every week. She was making good money and staying in fancy hotels. Things like this just don't happen to people like her. Since becoming somewhat of a public figure, she was always sure to carry mace with her at all times and travel in groups late at night. The idea of someone actually assaulting her was the furthest thing from her mind. The last person she thought she would have to fear was her boss and lover at the time. She felt foolish and simply could not go through the pain of reliving the whole date rape incident in therapy.

Candice crumpled up the hotline number and threw it across the room. Getting up from her bed she heard her cell phone ring and went over to check the number. The name read Stephanie McMahon.

"Hello?" Candice answered.

"Hi Candy, its Stephanie. I need you to come to the office tomorrow to go over a storyline idea. Are you available at around ten?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure." Candice replied.

"Alright, see you then." Stephanie finished and then hung up the phone.

Candice held her phone and then walked over to the mirror. She studied the dark circles under her eyes and the smeared makeup from her tears. Taking her index finger she wiped away whatever tears remained on her face.

"You have to hold it together girl." She told herself.

She knew that going forward her days in the WWE would not get any easier unless she somehow ignored the harsh words and whispers that would surely follow her through every hallway and every corridor. As if it wasn't bad enough having to get over the fact that she had been raped, she would now have to deal with her very own peers looking down on her for what they would surely think were false accusations against Shane. But despite it all, she loved her job. She loved being in front of the camera and entertaining people even if she did have to play an annoying little pixie doll. It was all an act anyway and she loved getting the opportunity to show off her athletic ability as well. So when Stephanie asked to meet Candice at her office tomorrow, Candice forced a smile. She hoped that maybe whatever Stephanie had planned would give Candice a chance to take her mind off of everything else going on around her.

Candice walked back over to her bed and was just about to call it a night when her cell phone rang again. She checked to see who the caller was and read the text 'Randy Orton'. It was the third time today he had called and the sixth time in the past three days.

Candice tossed her phone in frustration watching it land next to the crumpled up hotline number. She knew Randy wanted to ask her for forgiveness, but Candice just wasn't ready to give it to him. Every time she heard or read the name Randy Orton she wanted to scream, and yet, she could not escape him. If she wasn't constantly being reminded of him by his constant calling, then it was her own mind reminding her of his strong face and piercing blue eyes. But she would be damned if she ever fell victim to his empty promises again. She would stand alone against Shane and Melina, even if it killed her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Candice walked into Stephanie McMahon's office trying hard to stay positive and focused on wrestling and nothing more.

"Hey Candy, have a seat. We're just waiting for one more person." Stephanie told her.

Although they had never gone out socially, Candice had always respected Stephanie as a person. She was a strong woman who didn't take crap from anyone despite the fact that she was knee deep in a family run business with a good old boy mentality. In her mind, Shane may be the one doing all the self-glorifying stunts out in the ring, but in reality, Stephanie was the one with all the balls.

While Candice took a seat and crossed one leg over the other to make herself comfortable, Stephanie got up from behind her desk to open the door for the other person they were waiting on.

"Hi Melina, come in." Stephanie announced as she greeted Melina and guided her into her office.

As soon as Candice figured out the other person was Melina, a surge of hatred overcame her. She could still feel the sting of Melina's words the last time they met.

'_You were fucking a married man because you are a slut. No one will believe Shane raped you.'_

Melina spotted Candice already sitting comfortably in her chair and raised an eyebrow. Neither woman knew why Stephanie had asked to meet with the both of them except that it had to do with some sort of new storyline.

"As you know, with Lita no longer here, we are in desperate need to fill her heel role in the ring. Vince, Shane and I all agree that you two have improved your in ring skills vastly, so now we'd like to see how each of you do headlining main events." Stephanie told them.

Both Melina and Candice looked over at each other. Candice had hoped that she would get an opportunity to battle Melina in the ring, one on one. Candice knew she was the better wrestler and the opportunity to give Melina just a little payback in the ring would be a glimmer of light in everything that had been so dark for the past few months.

"Shane will be returning as the new Raw GM where the two of you will serve as his personal valets. He'll be feuding with John Cena and the both of you will be getting involved in their matches until we've established you as 'real' wrestlers." Stephanie stated.

Candice could hardly believe what she was hearing. Not only would she have to work side by side with Melina, but there would now be no way to avoid Shane either. Candice could feel sweat forming on her forehead. Refusing to be a part of the storyline could cost Candice her one chance for a decent push. She suspected Shane was behind the whole idea and using Stephanie to deliver the message. It was most likely his way of keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't make any more crazy accusations against him.

"Vince and I originally wanted Shane to return as Randy's manager, where Randy would feud with John for the belt, but Shane was adamant against the whole idea." Stephanie continued.

Of course he was adamant against the idea, Candice thought to herself. Both she and Shane knew that if Randy ended up in the same room with Shane again, Randy would most likely tear him apart, and for all of his bravado, the last thing Shane wanted was to have to worry about Randy Orton.

"What do you think?" Stephanie asked with a smile on her face, not realizing the angst the whole idea had now brought on to Candice.

"I love it." Melina immediately chimed in knowing that Candice hated the idea.

"Great. I'll book Shane in a match with John starting Monday and you two will be right there in the ring with him." Stephanie said. "We'll see you then."

As Candice and Melina got up to leave, Melina held her grin while Candice made no bones in her facial expression that she was not happy. She hated the way Melina seemed to be enjoying her pain and she wasn't about to let her just walk away without a word.

So as the door to Stephanie's office closed behind them, Candice grabbed Melina firmly by the arm.

"Wait one second Melina." She demanded of the other woman.

Melina looked down at Candice's grip and laughed.

"Please Candice, you don't have to get pushy." Melina said acting innocent.

Candice was in no mood for her games and wanted to get straight to the point.

"Why are you so content to watch me suffer? Did our friendship mean nothing to you?" Candice asked.

In all honesty, Melina enjoyed the friendship she had with Candice. She was the only other diva Melina felt she could relate to. They were both relatively new to the company and were groomed to be the next Lita and Trish. But Melina's actions were driven by one thing, jealousy. She feared that Candice would take away any chance she had at all with Randy. She just couldn't seem to understand that Candice had nothing to do with Randy now hating Melina. It was Melina who put herself in that position by sleeping with Shane and now by playing her foolish games. Candice almost pitied Melina because she knew better than anyone that for all her efforts to win back Randy, her foolishness would come back to haunt her.

"Don't act righteous Candice. You know damn well that what this is all about. Randy is mine. And the simple fact that you are going around accusing Shane of raping you just to get Randy's sympathies is pathetic." Melina warned.

"Randy Orton can fall off the face of the earth for all I care." Candice replied.

Even though the words spilled from her mouth, her heart was not on board. Randy still held a place in Candice's heart whether she liked it or not.

"And as for Shane, if you were smart you'd stay away from Shane McMahon. I wouldn't wish what he's done to me on anyone, not even you Melina." Candice stated truthfully.

"Don't worry honey, I won't get hurt by Shane. I'm not stupid enough to fall for a married man like you were." Melina replied just as Shane turned the corner on his way to meet with his sister.

"I think my ears are burning. Hello ladies." Shane declared looking over both of the women at once.

With Melina and Shane now standing beside her, Candice felt as if there were four walls closing in on her. She hated the way Shane undressed her with is eyes as if it was his right to do so. Her palms instantly turned sweaty while her hands shook. How she would be able to focus on this new storyline and perform to the best of her abilities was beyond her, but she refused to let Shane know how much he affected her.

"So I'm sure you heard about the new storyline." Shane suggested with content.

"I love it. I can't wait to get started." Melina said moving closer into Shane flirtatiously and placing a hand on his chest.

"What about you Candice, what do you think?" Shane asked smiling.

"I think it's just a matter of time Shane before everything you've done catches up to you. And when it does, I'll be there with bells on." Candice answered and then turned in the other direction to leave.

Shane looked at Melina and shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn't understand why Candice was so upset. He then bent down and kissed Melina on the cheek.

"I'll see you on Monday Melina. Get to the arena early if you don't mind." He requested with a wink.

As Shane walked past her and into Stephanie's office, Melina couldn't help but to be just a little annoyed by his last request. Now that he was no longer sleeping with Candice, Shane had become more insistent that Melina be there for him whenever he wanted a quick fuck. In all honesty, Melina was surprised he was still asking instead of just assuming she would arrive at the arena early to meet with him. She would be the first to admit that she was getting to the point where it just wasn't worth it anymore. There were plenty of other divas that would be more than willing to further their careers by sleeping with the bosses son. Melina was about to get the push she had been waiting for, Shane would just have to cool off for a while and find someone else to make his lap dog.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The following Monday at Raw, John Cena came up to Randy who was getting ready for his match against Triple H.

"Yo, Randy, I've got good news." John proclaimed.

Randy turned to John and raised an eyebrow. He needed good news, but in reality the only thing John could say that would truly pick up his spirits were if Candice would finally speak to him again.

"Stephanie booked me in a match against Shane tonight." John said with wild eyed excitement.

Randy stood and folded his arms across his chest. Not that he didn't know that John would have his back when it came to Shane, it's just that he wanted a piece of Shane for himself.

"Shane's mine John. If anybody is going to give that little rich punk a taste of his own medicine, I want to do it." Randy said sternly.

John backed off with is hands raised. He could see how determined Randy was in what he said. Shane wasn't stupid and would never agree to putting himself in the ring with Randy, but he did make the mistake of trusting John.

"Wait a second man, I'll do you right. The Crowned Prince is supposed to attempt the coast to coast on me." John explained. Everyone knew what the coast to coast was, The Van Terminator, the move that Shane stole from RVD and called his own. It was the only thing the guy was capable of doing in the ring, but the fans loved it. The wrestlers back stage on the other hand hated the fact that Shane could be so disrespectful to a man who worked his ass off doing house shows day in and day out, never to see the main event pushes the McMahon's seem to give themselves. "But instead of laying there and taking it, I'm going to..." John continued but Randy cut him off.

"I don't give a damn what you do John, I want him. More importantly I want everyone to know what he did. You bitch slapping him a few times in the ring won't prove a thing." Randy said as he pounded a fist into the wall.

John looked at his friend with disregard. To one point he could understand Randy's frustration. To the other point, John refused to be the whipping boy for Randy's anger.

"Listen Randy, I have your back and you know I do. Hell, I'm probably the only one in the locker room that does. But fuck man, enough is enough. Grow a pair and do something. Talk to Vince, go to Shane's office and shove his silver spoon up his ass, get Candice to call the police, anything. Just stop being such a prick to the only guy standing by your side right now." John said and then walked away.

As John walked away Randy checked his hand, not realizing that in the distance Candice had watched the whole thing.

She could tell that Randy was hurting, not just the hand, but inside as well. A part of her wanted to forgive him, but the stubborn part resisted. She just didn't want to risk getting burned again, and losing whatever shred of trust she had left.

Regardless, she wondered how long she would be able to put up a fight. As a woman, Candice had her needs. When she thought she had found love with Shane it was one of the happiest times in her life. Knowing that she had someone to tell her how beautiful she was, and to hold her at night when she needed a man's touch. Of course she had come to learn from Shane that all of that meant nothing, but as she watched Randy, she knew there was more to him that met the eye. She had learned first hand that his touches meant so much more.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In another part of the building, Shane snuck up behind Melina playfully, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Guess who?" He asked teasingly.

Melina had been expecting the Boy Wonder, so there was really no guessing to do. It was time for their usual pre Raw rendezvous, although tonight, Melina simply was not in the mood.

Melina turned to Shane forcing a smile.

"Can we maybe do this another time? We've got the new story line to run through, and don't you have a match with John tonight?" Melina asked, hoping that little reminder would get Shane out of the mood.

Shane stood before Melina and folded his arms across his chest. He couldn't understand why all of the sudden she was being so 'difficult' and making a big deal out of everything.

"Melina, all you and Candice have to do tonight is follow me to the ring and look slutty. Certainly both of you can handle that without practicing it beforehand." He said grinning. "And as far as John goes, I've got one coast to coast to do and that's it, the match is over."

Melina rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand why Shane wasn't getting it. She was in no mood to sleep with him tonight. Of course, she'd never actually flat out turned him down before either.

"Stephanie will want to go through everything with us Shane, there just isn't enough time." Melina replied.

Shane rolled his eyes and smiled down at Melina.

"Melina, have you forgotten, I own part of this company. If Stephanie knows you're with me she won't freak out on you. Come on, we're way past playing games now aren't we?" Shane asked with innocent puppy dog eyes, which was contradicted by the arrogant smirk on his face.

But before Melina could reply, Shane gently took Melina by the arm and pulled her into a nearby, unoccupied office. Melina was now starting to wonder what magic word she needed in order for Shane to get the hint once and for all.

"Shane, not now." She demanded, now with more sincerity in her voice as she watched Shane close the door behind her.

Shane though was beyond listening. He leaned in toward her and took in the smell of her perfume. Then, tracing his finger along her chest he tilted his head and took her lips into his. At first Melina responded, but then immediately pulled back, lightly pushing his broad chest with her hand. Shane's persistence was now starting to worry her.

"Damn it Shane, no!" Melina told him as she wiped her bottom lip.

Shane took a step back and stared at the woman in front of him with a quizzical look on his face. As his desire for her grew, so did his frustration every time she pulled away. He assumed she was joking, but at the same time didn't appreciate the little game she seemed to be playing.

"Stop being such a bitch Melina." He told her and then moved in close to her once again, this time practically pinning her against the wall with his body.

As Shane's hands roamed up and down her leg, pushing her skirt up and then making their way towards her panties, Melina placed her hands on his arms to try and push them downwards and away.

"Stop Shane please." She said. Shane stopped and once again looked down at Melina with a half smirk on his face.

For as frustrated as Shane had become, Melina was equally as frustrated. The fact that Shane seemed to be enjoying her discomfort angered Melina all the more. She could now recall the last time they were together and how oblivious Shane was as he penetrated into Melina, leaving her wincing in pain. It was only recently that Shane had become so uncaring and made no bones to the fact that Melina was simply there for him to fuck and nothing more.

"Maybe Candice was right about you." Melina spat knowing that the statement would result in some sort of repercussion.

Suddenly the smirk went away and was now replaced with a cold stare.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Shane asked angrily

"I mean I said no Shane. I'm not your little whore." Melina replied trying to stand firm against Shane but knowing that at this point anything could happen.

Without Shane noticing, Melina fumbled for the door handle behind her. If she could just pry the door open just a little she was confident that she would be safe. So slowly she turned the knob and inched the door open. But before she could open it more than an inch, Shane slammed the door closed again with his hand. The sound now echoing down the hallway.

"You could have fooled me Melina." Shane replied smugly. "I don't know what's worse, Candice with her ridiculous accusations, or you with your pathetic holier than thou attitude. Stop acting like a child Melina and be a nice little diva." Shane said as he pulled her body close to his while at the same time pushing her backwards so the two of them hit the door with a thud. Melina's feet were at this point barely touching the floor.

It was now painfully obvious to anyone walking by outside that something was going on behind that door and it wasn't good. At least that's what Randy thought as he heard the second crash while making his way down the hallway.

**A/N: Stay tuned to find out if Randy gets there in time. Please review and thanks again for all your comments, ideas and suggestions!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Randy pushed open the door feeling the weight of the two people leaning against it on the other side. Shane backed away from Melina immediately as she fought hard to straighten her skirt. Although quite flustered by the whole thing, she was simply relieved that someone was there to interrupt Shane and his attempt to have sex with her. It was now painfully obvious to Melina that regardless of her wishes, Shane was going to do whatever he wanted with her. The same thing she now assumed he did to Candice.

"Randy?!" Shane said surprised just to see anyone there at all. "I want you out of here now." He said pointing a finger toward the door and trying to act stern, all the while moving cautiously backwards away from the imposing wrestler.

Randy made no reply. The minute he saw Shane he made a b-line in his direction. Nothing was going to stop him from killing the son of a bitch.

Melina watched Randy go for Shane with a hand to her mouth gasping. Everything was happening so quickly and she wasn't prepared for any of it.

"Stay away from me Randy or I'll have you fired." Shane demanded as he continued to back away from the much bigger man.

Although Shane did his best to appear confident, there was no way in hell he wanted to have anything to do with Randy. He hoped by threatening him with his job that Randy would simply back off; but he was mistaken.

"Randy please, don't do anything." Melina begged as she now jumped in front of Randy to hold him back.

Although Melina was relieved Randy was there, she didn't want him to lose his job, or worse yet, end up in jail by going after Shane.

"Stay away from me Melina." Randy threatened and then pushed Melina to the floor in a fit of anger.

Melina now started to cry. She'd never seen Randy so angry and she was actually now starting to fear for Shane's life. Hell, Shane was fearing for his life as well. He could see the anger in Randy's eyes and as he searched the room, he knew he was running out of places to go. He would have to fight or be beaten to a bloody mess.

"You've got everything all wrong Randy. I never raped Candice. Are you willing to throw it all away over her? She's lying Orton and you know it." Shane said in a last ditch effort to get Randy to back away.

"You raped her and you know it Shane. I don't give a fuck what happens to me, but you are going to pay for what you did." Randy said as he was now inches from Shane and ready to grab him until...

Stephanie entered the room not realizing what was happening.

"Randy." She said to him getting Randy to turn in her direction. "My father needs to see you for a promo with Adam."

Randy turned back to Shane holding the stare he had on him just seconds before. His hands rolled into a fist as he now had a second to contemplate what he was about to do. Did he really want to go after Shane and throw everything away. What good would he be to Candice if he were in jail he asked himself.

Stephanie by now could see that she had just walked in on something very serious. Melina was picking herself up off the floor, Randy had a look that would make even her husband shake, and Shane had his back up against the far wall with Randy standing right in front of him.

"Randy, Shane, Melina, somebody explain what the hell is going on here!" Stephanie demanded.

"Nothing Steph." Shane said immediately before ayone else could respond.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. She wasn't stupid. She knew that despite what her brother told her, something was going on. But, she reminded herself that there was a job to do and a show to run. She would have to settle for the details later.

"Shane, we'll talk about this later. For now, Randy you need to shoot a promo and Melina, you and Shane need to get ready for the main event." Stephanie said as she took one last look at the three of them and then turned to leave.

"Steph, wait!" Shane called out as he slid past Randy as quickly as possible. "I'll walk with you."

As Shane passed Melina a smirk crossed his face. "Melina, don't be late." He told her and then puckered his lips mocking a kiss.

After Melina watched Stephanie and Shane leave she turned to Randy and walked quietly over to him. His head was bent down and his back turned to her. He couldn't help but to replay in his mind how much he wanted to tear Shane apart. He had hoped that if he could accomplish at least that much, that Candice would feel some sort of happiness in Shane's suffering, but for all this, he knew better. He knew that the only way Candice would be truly happy was if she could simply find someone to trust again. Randy cursed himself for not being the one she needed and deserved.

"Randy, thank you." Melina said as she gently touched his shoulder, waking him from his thoughts.

Randy turned to look at Melina, the woman he once loved, the woman he now hated.

"Thank you? Thank you for what Melina?" He spat.

Melina looked to the ground. She had now gotten a taste of what Candice must have gone through. Before answering Randy she contemplated what she was going to say for fear of not being able to express herself appropriately. Even though she still desired Randy and hated the fact that he was so consumed with Candice, she didn't want what she was about to say come off as fake or insincere. She had been wrong and now it was time to admit to it regardless of how hard it may have been.

"For being here." Melina declared. Randy simply raised and eyebrow and lifted his chin as if to say, 'whatever'. Melina continued. "Shane wouldn't stop, even though I said no he just kept forcing himself on me." Melina said as she looked to the ground, now starting to cry slightly. "Candice was right."

Randy looked down at Melina as she sobbed. He thought of everything they had been through. He thought about the love he once had for her. He thought about how Melina used to be Candice's best friend and how she turned her back on her. He thought about what Melina had become and his heart turned cold.

"Shane got a little too frisky huh? Well karma's a bitch Melina." Randy stated unsympathetically and then walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

As Melina watched him go, the tears now streaming her makeup, she called out to him.

"I love you Randy."

But the words were lost. Randy had no interest in any of Melina's declarations anymore. His main concern was Candice and giving her the happiness he knew she deserved.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shane hurried along with Stephanie as the two of them walked backstage to get ready for the next match. It was obvious to everyone they had passed, that they were in the middle of a heated conversation.

"I don't care about Randy right now Shane, I have a show to run." Stephanie told her older brother.

"I just need you or someone to keep an eye on him during my match. I don't trust him. You know how his temper is. The guy is loose cannon." Shane said.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. Yes, she and everyone else in management knew that Randy had issues with authority and controlling his temper, but now was not the time to bring it up.

"Listen Shane, you have a match with John. Dad needs you and the girls ready in ten minutes. I'll keep an eye on Randy okay, but after tonight, you, me and dad need to discuss what the hell is going on with you two." Stephanie said looking at her brother with frustration.

Shane raised his hands in innocence.

"Okay, no problem." Shane replied smiling.

Stephanie looked at Shane and shook her head before walking off to find Candice. As Shane watched her leave he folded his arms across his chest and smirked. In his mind, he was certain that after he explained to Vince and Stephanie how Randy had tried to attack him that Randy would be fired in no time.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Candice stood alone backstage waiting for Melina and Shane to arrive. Their match against John was next and Candice was tasked with the dubious job of pretending that she and Melina were on the same team, and worse yet, that she would be standing on Shane's side and helping him win matches. It was only a few months ago that this sort of storyline would have fit well with her real life relations. Melina was indeed her best friend and Shane was her lover. Not just her lover, but the man she had foolishly fallen in love with. But now she stood there helpless and almost sick to her stomach. If not for the opportunity to prove she was a legitimate wrestler and not just a piece of ass, Candice would have never agreed to the storyline. She only hoped that the internal distress she felt now would all be worth it in the end.

"Candice, we need to talk, before Shane gets here." Melina said to Candice as she walked up to her from behind and gently placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

Candice turned to the woman in front of her and placed a defiant hand on her hip.

"Melina, can we please just do this without actually having to talk?"" Candice asked.

"Candice please." Melina pleaded sincerely.

Then suddenly Candice noticed the sullenness in Melina's face. Her usual perky and bright features were now covered by a sadness Candice could not ignore. Something was seriously wrong.

"Okay, what is it Melina?" Candice asked.

Melina turned to make sure Shane or anyone else for that matter was not coming their way. What she had to tell Candice she wanted to be for only her to hear.

"You were right about Shane, I should have believed you." And now Melina covered her face and started to cry as she thought about how close she had come to being raped if not for Randy.

Truth be told, Melina wasn't sure if the tears were more out of response to what she had just been through, or were simply a sign of the guilt she now felt for treating Candice the way she did.

"Melina, hon, what happened?" Candice asked, her features now softening as she grabbed Melina's hand and brought it away from her face.

"I told him no but he wouldn't listen. He started getting rough and then he was about to pull down my panties until Randy arrived." Melina explained trying to keep herself composed.

As soon as Candice heard the mention of Randy's name her ears perked up a bit. She cursed herself for the reaction, but she simply could not control it. Randy meant more to her than she wanted to admit.

"Oh my God, Melina, I'm so sorry." Candice told her sympathetically.

"Randy was going to kill Shane, I know it, if Stephanie hadn't arrived Randy would have killed him." Melina said with a tear stained face.

Candice looked at Melina as she started to cry even more, once again covering her face. Despite the fact that Melina had shown her no mercy at a time when she needed it most, Candice could not turn her back on Melina. Candice knew first hand what she was going through and regardless of who the person may be, Candice would be there for her.

"It's okay hon." Candice said trying to calm Melina down and then wrapping her arms around her in a friendly, comforting embrace. "Randy was there, nothing happened right? It's going to be okay." She continued.

As Candice held on to Melina she thought about Randy, his face now burning into her mind. The last thing she wanted was for the young superstar to lose his job or go to prison. So when Melina mentioned that Stephanie had arrived just in time, a sigh of relief penetrated through her mind. It was now becoming obvious that even though Randy may have used bad judgment at times, his heart always seemed to be in the right place. Deep down inside, Candice knew that the reason Randy had gone after Shane was because he knew how bad she had been hurt.

"Aw, female bonding, can I join?" Shane asked with a smirk as he observed Candice still holding her embrace on Melina.

Candice looked up at Shane with hatred in her eyes and immediately went after him with her fist pounding his chest as hard as she could.

"You bastard!" She screamed.

"Shit Candice, calm down." Shane demanded, not expecting the reaction at all, the smirk now gone from his face.

Candice refused so Shane grabbed both her wrists to keep her subdued.

"Save it for the ring Candice, you make a scene out here and this little push you and Melina are getting might have to be rethought." Shane said as he let go of Candice wrists. "Both of you two need to know your place in this company. Just because you've slept with the boss doesn't mean you can act any way you want to around here." Shane finished, and by 'boss' he was referring to himself.

Candice rubbed her wrists while Melina drew a scowl on her face.

"Vince and Stephanie call the shots around here Shane, you're just a used car salesman." Melina spat. "I wish Randy would have gotten to you before Stephanie arrived."

"Whatever Melina." Shane replied as if Randy was no threat to him at all. "Randy Orton will never amount to anything in this company for as long as I'm here, and after that last comment, neither will you."

Both Candice and Melina rolled their eyes. Unfortunately, Shane had the power to follow through on his threat.

"Now as far as tonight goes, stick to the script. I know how emotional you ladies are and I don't want any surprises." Shane warned.

Shane was already annoyed by the fact that Melina decided she wasn't in the mood for his sexual advances, then the whole Randy interruption, and now the attitude from both Melina and Candice. Maybe using the two young divas as his ring valets wasn't such a good idea after all. Regardless, his job was to entertain the fans by executing his signature coast to coast move on John while Stephanie stayed in the back to observe how Melina and Candice handled their roles as main event heel divas and the crowd. In the back of his mind Shane also hoped Stephanie wouldn't forget to keep an eye on a certain 6'5" Legend Killer.

"Everybody ready?" Stephanie asked as she approached Shane, Candice and Melina with John dressed in his wrestling attire by her side.

John looked over at Candice and winked as if to say good luck. He knew how Randy felt about her and wanted to see her succeed. Unlike so many others, he could never understand why everybody gave her such a hard time, but then again, he was also best friends with Randy Orton. For whatever reason both Candice and Randy had become easy targets for being hated despite the fact that neither were anything like their in ring characters.

Shane smiled down at Melina and Candice as soon as he heard his theme song blaring from the loud speakers out in the arena.

"Shall we ladies?" Shane asked holding his arms out gentleman like in order to usher them out with him to the ring.

Neither Candice nor Melina were all too thrilled with having to escort the heir apparent to the ring, but despite their personal issues, each of them grabbed an arm as Shane led them away through the curtain.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be a challenge for me because it will involve me actually doing somewhat of a play by play for a match. Never done that before so don't hate me if I mess up the name of a move or two. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think PLEASE! As always, thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Okay, since this is my first play by play match, I'd really like to know what you think of this chapter. Even if you have been reading and haven't left a review before, this would be the time to leave one. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 30**

As Shane walked up the ramp with two WWE divas draping his arms he turned his nose up as the fans booed him. When they approached the ring Shane helped both Candice and Melina up the steel stairs and onto the ring apron. He was quick to roll into the ring in order to hold the ropes open for both ladies so they could get in the ring with him. By watching the young McMahon usher Candice and Melina into the ring, you'd think he was nothing more than a perfect gentleman.

As soon as the girls were in the ring, Shane looked Lilian Garcia over and then did his signature shadow boxing in order to warm up. In the meantime, Candice and Melina posed for the crowd trying to look as slutty as possible. Despite all the drama both women had already seen for the night, they were so far sticking to the script and playing their roles like seasoned professionals.

Stephanie McMahon was backstage watching everything from a television monitor with a smile on her face. It would be a tough decision deciding which diva should take the place of Lita as the top female heel on Raw. Vince McMahon, who came up behind Stephanie to watch the action as well, liked what he was seeing from the young women as well.

When Shane finished warming up he paced around the ring waiting for Cena. Passing by both girls he nodded to them and smiled. It was obvious he was confident about his upcoming match knowing that he would win as predetermined by the storyline. He was also enjoying the fact that once again another major WWE superstar would have to job to him in the ring.

Suddenly John's theme music hit the loud speaker and the crowd went crazy. As John appeared through the curtain he started with the trash talked right away and pointed in Shane's direction. John was pumped for this match the minute he was informed he would be facing Shane. He knew Randy wanted to be the one to take Shane down, but John figured the least he could do was sneak in a shot or two on Shane regardless of what the script called for him to do.

As John approached the ring Shane pulled both Candice and Melina in front of him in order to ensure that John would not rush at him too quickly. Part of playing the role of the heel was to act cowardly, and thus far, Shane was playing his role almost too well.

Backstage Randy paced. In front of him were Stephanie and Vince keeping a close eye on the monitor and how things were unfolding in the ring. Even though Randy kept his distance, he could still see for himself everything that was happening. He hated the fact that Candice had actually been pulled into a storyline with Shane, especially since she would be there solely to act as his own personal piece of ass. He wondered if Vince and Stephanie knew what Shane had done to Candice, if they would even realize how sick this whole storyline actually was. Unfortunately though, they didn't know and Candice had made it perfectly clear to Randy that she didn't want them to know. So for now, Randy would have to deal with going half way out of his mind as he watched Candice act as Shane's whore in front of thousands of people.

Back in the ring, the ref had signaled for the bell. Before getting started Shane smiled at both Candice and Melina and gave them both a kiss on the cheek as they helped themselves out of the ring and onto the outer part of the apron. Although the girls smiled at the sign of affection from Shane for show, inside both were feeling nauseous. For Candice, there was a time when Shane's kisses meant the world to her, now they were a quick reminder of the fact that he had raped her. Just a simple peck on the cheek was killing her inside, and as far as Candice was concerned, Shane knew it. Melina looked over at Candice and could see how hard it was for her to plaster a fake smile on her face.

When the match finally got underway, John quickly came out with a few quick jabs forcing Shane backwards and against the ring ropes. Shane now holding his lip tossed a quick look over at Melina as a signal for her to distract John in some way. Melina tried hard to stay focused. If it was up to her she would have simply flipped Shane off and smiled at him just to get under his skin, but she knew better than to break character. So instead, on Shane's cue Melina slid over toward John and blew a kiss to him while standing there trying to look as seductive as possible. John smiled at Melina, but as soon as Shane tried to come at him with a right hook, John ducked and gave Shane a clothesline sending him straight to the mat. The crowed cheered as Shane hit the mat hard with a thud. Even Candice couldn't help but to smile knowing John purposely put a little more emphasis into the clothesline than he had to. Shane on the other hand didn't appreciate it and as he got to his feet gestured to John with his eyes that he was not happy.

After Shane recovered, he and John locked up again. Shane this time gaining the advantage as he hit John with some shots to the stomach and then swung him into the ropes where he then drove a knee into John's mid section. As John held his stomach and tried to catch his breath, Shane motioned for Candice to get him a chair. At first Candice didn't budge until Shane walked over to her and whispered to her ear.

"What are you doing Candice, get the damn chair." He demanded.

Candice then did as she was told.

In the back, Vince and Stephanie smiled as they could tell the crowd was enjoying the match. Thus far, everyone was hitting their spots and performing their roles just as designed by the creative team and the fans were eating it up. Randy on the other hand found it hard to watch. Especially when he saw Candice do as Shane had requested and hand him a chair. Sure it was all part or the story, but he couldn't help but to wish it was him in that ring instead of John. Given the series of events that had taken place earlier in the night, Randy cared less about his job and more about beating the crap out of Shane.

Once again, back in the ring, with John still slightly doubled over and holding his stomach, Shane came charging at him with the chair and then slammed it hard against John's back sending him hard to the mat. As John lay there on the floor feeling the effects of the chair, Shane stood above him and gave him and the crowd a confident smirk, quickly gaining him a series of boos from the fans.

Satisfied that he had beaten John, it was now time for Shane to set him up for a coast to coast. Shane dragged John to the far corned of the ring and ordered Candice to grab him a garbage can from underneath the ring apron. Doing as she was instructed, Candice pulled out a metal garbage can and slid it under the ring ropes so Shane could get to it.

Shane then placed the garbage can on the chest of a prone John Cena, and held it there until John could maneuver his body so that the can would stay in place for Shane's finishing move. Once the can was steady on John's body, Shane walked to the other end of the ring smirking the entire way. The crowd knew what was coming and started to cheer in anticipation. Even though Shane was playing a heel, everyone enjoyed a good spot, and the modified Van Terminator by Shane had become a crowd favorite.

As Candice and Melina looked on, Shane climbed to the top rope and steadied himself into position. Then, just as he was about to make to leap across the other side of the ring and into the garbage can, Melina jumped up on the ring apron and nailed him between the legs with a low blow. The look on Shane's face was one of both shock and excruciating pain. As Shane fell, he first ended up straddling the ring rope and then landed directly to the floor holding his manhood in utter agony. The crowd went crazy. As far as they knew this was all part of the match. What they didn't know was that it wasn't part of the match as all. Melina stood looking at Shane curled up on the mat like a baby a smiled. Payback for what he had done to her earlier.

Vince, Stephanie and Randy stood backstage not believing what they had just seen. No one was for sure if Melina and Shane had decided to improvise on their own or if Shane was truly in pain. Regardless, the crowd loved it and so Vince and Stephanie let the match continue, not realizing that Melina's intentions were to truly hurt Shane. Randy on the other hand knew better. Shane had tried to force himself of Melina earlier and this was simply Melina's way of getting back at him. For as much as Randy truly hated Melina, he couldn't help but to smirk over what had just transpired.

Back in the ring, Candice and John were also stunned by what Melina had done. They watched as Shane struggled to his feet. Now that Melina had broken character, the script they had been ordered to follow was worthless.

Once on his feet Shane looked over at Melina with a hard stare, and then despite the discomfort in his groin, made his way over to her gingerly.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled at her just before grabbing her by the hair as she tried to run away.

Before Shane knew it, Candice had now got inside the ring, jumped on his back and starting pounding him with her fists. This caused Shane to violently release Melina, but unfortunately for Candice, drew his attention right to her. Candice was determined though and remained hanging on the back of Shane's neck practically choking him. Despite Candice's best efforts though, Shane was able to grab her by the leg and swing her forward, the force of which caused her to loose her grip and land head first into the mat.

John by this time had tossed the garbage can out of the ring and as soon as he saw Shane throw Candice to the mat, he was on his feet and headed in his direction.

"You son of a bitch, what the fuck was that for Shane?" He asked pointing a finger in Shane's face.

"Self defense John. You saw what happened." Shane replied angrily.

Shane's response did nothing but piss John off even more. John wanted desperately to throw a punch at Shane for what he had done, but tried hard to control himself. He had to remember that there were thousands of people watching at the arena and at home. The last thing he needed was an all out brawl right there in the middle of the ring.

"You're an asshole Shane." He said to him and then walked over to Candice to make sure she was okay.

Shane watched as John picked Candice's head up from the mat checking to make sure she was okay. In the meantime, on the outside of the ring was Melina still recuperating from when Shane had gabbed her and released her to the ground.

Shane shook his head. This was the last thing he had expected when he asked Stephanie to book this match. By the end of the night, he would make sure that both Melina and Candice were fired for what they had done.

So while John stayed with Candice, Shane backed away and then started to leave the ring. But before he could make his way out from under the ropes, Randy Orton came out of nowhere and nailed him with an RKO. The fans watched in shock as Randy who was now dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt drove Shane so hard into the mat that Shane's lip and nose started bleeding.

Backstage Vince and Stephanie couldn't believe what was happening. It was now evident that what they had just witnessed was real and not planned or fake. Vince immediately called for the paramedics as soon as he saw the blood coming from Shane's face and his body left on the mat almost completely immobile.

Back in the ring, Randy took a hard look at Shane lying on the ground. The crowd didn't know whether to cheer or to boo, and as far as they were concerned this was still all part of the storyline. Randy paid no attention regardless. Instead he wanted to make sure Candice was okay.

With Candice's head still in John's arms Randy bent over and looked at Candice, forcing a smile. Although she was a little out of it, she couldn't help but to smile back when she saw Randy's face.

"What happened?" She asked.

Randy looked at John and smirked.

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's get you out of here." He suggested.

Both Randy and John helped to get Candice to her feet. Randy then grabbed her by the waist in order to support her and then escorted her out of the ring.

As they left, Candice looked down at Shane who wasn't moving and whose face was now covered with blood.

"Oh my God, what happened to him?" She asked shocked by what she saw.

"I'll tell you later." Randy replied and then the three of them walked up the ramp and backstage.

**A/N: It was a long chapter I know but I just didn't have anywhere to break. So what did you think? More to come so stay with me.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Candice woke up the next morning with the sunlight relentlessly hitting her eyes. As she lifted her head she felt an excruciating pain similar to that of being run over by a Mac truck. The result of the previous night's events.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" Asked a deep voiced man now standing over her.

Candice let her head fall back to her pillow and tried hard to focus on her surroundings.

"Oh my head. What the hell happened?" She asked

Randy leaned in closer to her and smirked.

"You fell pretty hard to the mat last night. Here, take a few of these." Randy said holding out two aspirin and a glass of water.

Everything was now coming into focus for Candice. She now recalled most of the events from her match last night, and now figured that the headache she was suffering from was the result of Shane pulling her off of his back and her falling to the mat head first. What she could not figure out was how Randy Orton was now in her hotel room the next morning offering her some aspirin.

"Randy, what are you doing here? Were you here all night?" She asked confused.

Randy looked to the floor praying Candice would not be angry as he recalled what happened the previous night. As soon as John, Candice and Randy walked backstage after John's match, Candice suddenly passed out. Only Randy and John had noticed as most of the commotion backstage surrounded the fact that Shane was in the middle of the ring knocked out cold. Vince was irate over the whole thing and wanted medical attention sent to his son as soon as possible. That worked out fine for Melina, Randy and John as they knew their asses would be ripped a new one for what had happened. At least with both Vince and Stephanie being so distracted, they would live to see another day.

So when Candice collapsed, Randy caught her and told John he would take her back to the hotel so she could rest. John agreed to cover for him.

"Yeah, you collapsed. Probably from the bump you took. I brought you back here and crashed out on the chair over there. I hope that's okay." Randy replied.

Candice now sat up in her bed staring at one young Randy Orton. A smile crept over her lips. How could she possibly hold a grudge over him when he had done all this?

"You didn't have to you know." Candice told him.

"I know, but I wanted to." He replied.

Then there was an awkward silence. Both had so much to discuss, things they had been holding back for so long. Randy wanted just one more chance with Candice. He knew he had fucked up by confronting Shane about Candice being raped when Candice clearly stated that she wanted to handle it. As for Candice, she knew that she needed someone to lean on. To think she could get over the angst of what she had been through on her own was foolish. Having Melina now understand that her accusations against Shane were not just accusations but the truth certainly helped, but she needed so much more than that.

"Candice listen, I'm really sorry for what I did. I should have listened to you." Randy finally said as the silence was starting to kill him.

Candice looked down at Randy's hand and gently took it into hers.

"It's okay, I'm over it. I know you meant well. Melina told me what you did for her last night." Candice confessed.

Randy raised an eyebrow. As far as he was concerned, all he did was lose his temper again. He wasn't thinking that he actually helped Melina from becoming another possible rape victim.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Shane was trying to force himself on her, you apparently came to the rescue." Candice told him with a smirk.

"Yeah, well believe me, I wasn't trying to do Melina any favors." Randy replied bitterly.

Candice squeezed Randy's hand tighter.

"You're a good man Randy. I don't care what anybody says." Pulling Randy closer to her so that he was sitting next to her on the bed.

"Don't tell anybody that. They'll never believe you anyway." He retorted smirking with a half crooked smile.

Then as he studied Candice's face, he couldn't help but to move in closer to her as he placed a hand on her cheek. Candice melted into his touch. For all she had been through she was finally starting to get the sense that being with Randy was the right thing to do. Most importantly, she knew now that she could trust him.

"I love you Candice." Randy confessed just before taking her lips into his.

As Candice and Randy now locked into each other, Randy leaned forward even further until both she and he were laying on the bed, Randy with his body now laying over hers. He was sure to hold his weight up so that she wouldn't feel smothered or overwhelmed. The last thing he wanted her to think was that if she wasn't comfortable with what was about to happen, that she couldn't say no.

At this point both Randy and Candice could feel their temperatures rising. Both had been wanting this for so long. Randy placed a hand behind Candice's head to make sure it was resting comfortably on the pillow behind her, while his other hand moved down to her thigh, caressing it gently.

Candice ran her hand through Randy's short hair and tried to control her breathing. She wanted to feel every part of him. It had been a long time since she had been with a man who actually cared this much for her. Even though sex with Shane had been good when they were together, Candice never seemed to be fulfilled when it was all over. Maybe it was because they never actually experienced a moment like this. Randy's first concern was that Candice wanted this as much as he did. Shane never really cared. He had just always assumed.

"I need you Randy." Candice confessed in the moment.

As soon as the words spilled from Candice's mouth, Randy raised his head and looked down at the brown eyed girl below him.

"Is this what you want Candice?" He asked her.

Candice thought about the question in front of her. Was she really ready for something like this? The last time she had even had sex was when she was raped. Even though she knew that she wanted to be with Randy, was she ready to cross that line so soon.

So before Candice could reply, Randy bent down for one more soft kiss. This time kissing her on the forehead instead of her lips.

"Maybe we should wait. I'm not going anywhere Candice so when you're ready I'll be there." He told her, regardless of how extremely hard it was for him to stop, he knew that without saying it she had her reservations about the whole thing.

Candice shook her head in agreement.

Still trying to catch his breath, Randy rolled off of her to the side and simply held her close to his body. Yes it was killing him right now that he couldn't have Candice in that way, especially for a man who was used to getting it whenever he wanted. But in this moment, Randy knew there were some things so much more important than sex.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Several hours later, Candice emerged from the shower. Both she and Randy had fallen asleep and now it was time to catch a flight back to New York.

"Vince wants to have a meeting with you, me, Melina and John tomorrow about last night's match. Apparently Shane left with a concussion, fractured nose and a few stitches to his lip." Randy notified Candice.

"Poor baby. Vince's son got what he deserved. That forearm to the groin from Melina must have really hurt . Guess the Boy Wonder won't be so wonderful for a while." Candice laughed to herself.

"Uh, yeah. I'm quite sure ShaneO will be pissing blood for the next few days." Randy replied. It was the kind of thing any man could relate to and it hurt just thinking about it.

"Good. I hope every time he sees me or Melina he thinks about how painful that was." Candice said with hatred filling her voice. "It will never compare to the pain I feel every time I see his smug face backstage though." Candice continued, her eyes now starting to swell up with tears.

Randy noticed right away that the memory of what Shane did to her was still fresh in her mind. He couldn't help but to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her.

"You'll get past that Candice, I know you will. I'll help you." He told her reassuringly.

Candice wiped a tear from her cheek and then looked up at Randy with a smile on her face.

"I know you will Randy." She told him.

Randy then pulled Candice close to him again as she rested her head on his chest. His eyes looked toward the bed where Candice's suitcase lay and that's when he noticed the crumpled up piece of paper with red lettering. He could barely make out the words, but he did see in bold letters H-O-T-L-I-N-E.

Letting go of Candice he walked over to the bed and picked up the piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asked her curiously.

Candice lowered her head. She was embarrassed that he had found the piece of paper. She had always thought of 'hotline" numbers for people who were desperate or who considered themselves victims. The last thing she wanted people to think of her as was a victim. She had way too much pride for that type of thing.

"It's nothing Randy. I should have just thrown it away." Candice replied, quickly grabbing the paper from his hand.

"Have you called?" Randy asked staring at her as she walked away.

"No. I told you, I can handle this. I don't need some stranger telling me how to deal with rape simply because they have a degree that says they're certified to do so." Candice said, now starting to grow agitated at Randy's persistence.

"It's not about that Candice. It's about talking to people who have been through the same thing. It's about facing it head on." Randy insisted.

"I can't Randy, I don't have time. You know how crazy our schedules are. Besides, I really don't want this getting out on the internet or something like that. It's career suicide and you know it." Candice spat back.

Randy simply rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe she was being so stubborn.

"No Candice, after what happened to Shane last night, that was career suicide. You need this Candice. I can be there for you, but I'll never be able to understand what you're going through. Don't let Shane have this hanging over your head Candice." Randy begged.

Candice lowered her head. Everything Randy said was right and she knew it. Randy walked up behind her and once again wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Please Candice, just give it a chance. You don't have to be so strong all the time. Who gives a fuck what other people think." Randy urged.

"Okay. When we get back to New York, I'll call." Candice finally conceded, leaving Randy with a huge smile on his face.

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you so much for your feedback. It has really helped me as a writer and I have really enjoyed writing this story. I think I've pretty much reached the end though (maybe one or two more chapters). Please let me know if there is anything else you'd like to see happen in the story. I don't mind making it a little longer, but at the same time I don't want to just drag it out. Thanks all!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy. Thank you all so much for staying with me and reading this story. Like I said it was my first wrestling fanfic and I'm always up for challenges if anyone wants to send one my way. Anyway, I would appreciate any feedback you may have about this story, the characters, the plot, what you liked, what you didn't like, etc. Thanks again and here we go with the last chapter….**

**Chapter 32**

Melina, John, Randy and Candice all sat patiently in Vince's office, while Vince replayed on video tape the events of last Raw's match between John and Shane. Shane sat across from them next to his father looking a little worse for wear. His nose was bandaged up, he had stitches on his bottom lip, and his left eye was cut above the eyebrow and now turning black and blue.

Vince was not only pissed that the four wrestlers broke script, but he was even more pissed that at the end of it all, Shane's face was plastered all over the mat and covered in blood. To him, it was an embarrassment to the McMahon family. He had always been careful to make Shane appear just as tough as any other wrestler on the roster, and now that angle had been tarnished.

While Shane cringed after watching over again the shot to his groin and then the RKO, Melina, John, Randy and Candice fought hard to hide their amusement.

"Wow, looks even better on TV." John leaned over to Randy and whispered.

Randy smirked, a reaction that was not lost on Shane.

"Okay, who wants to start? What the hell was going on out there?" Vince asked sternly as he flipped off the TV once the match was over.

No one spoke and the silence angered Vince even more.

"Damn it, someone speak up! You know better than to break script. Look at my son. This is not a joke. When wrestlers break script people get hurt." Vince said in a raised voice.

"You're right Mr. McMahon. It won't happen again." John replied trying to cover for the others.

"That's it, that's all you have to say?" Vince asked now even more upset. As he paced around the room the veins in his forehead were now starting to show. "Well you're damn right it won't happen again. Each of you will be on a 90 day suspension with no pay. Obviously for storyline purposes we can't have all of you serving your suspensions at once so Randy, we'll start with you first." Vince ordered.

Shane smirked and nodded his head in agreement with his dad. The others though could not believe Vince had laid down such a harsh punishment. Sure they broke the rules, but Shane deserved every thing he got. It was a shame Vince was oblivious to some of the things Shane had been doing.

"John, until you can learn to stick to the script, we're going to have you drop the title next week." Vince finished as he sat down behind his desk staring at the young superstars.

Candice had, had enough. In her mind all of this started because she foolishly decided to get involved with Shane. It wasn't fair that her friends were now having to pay for her actions.

"Excuse me Mr. McMahon, but that's bullshit!" Candice declared as she got up from her seat.

Randy grabbed for her hand to try and calm her and pull her back down. He didn't want her to get into more trouble and risk being fired. Everyone knew that it was much easier to replace a piece of ass in Vince's eyes than a superstar like Cena or Orton. So if anyone would be fired for their actions it would be Melina or Candice way before John or Randy.

Vince looked at the young diva with raised eyebrows. It was rare that anyone had ever talked back to him like that before. Shane shook his head thinking to himself, 'what a stupid bitch.' He would be sure to prove the point when he finally broke his silence.

"Sit down Candice. You saw the video tape. You and your friends intentionally tried to hurt me." Shane said pointing a finger in her direction.

Randy tried with all his might not to go after the smug little bastard. He knew better though and remained where he was.

"Why don't you tell your father the whole story Shane? Why don't you tell him how you and I had an affair behind Marissa's back, and how you've slept with numerous other divas?" Candice countered.

Vince looked over at his son. He had his suspicions that Shane was cheating on Marissa, but never with one of the divas. That in his book was detrimental to the business and crossing the line.

Shane got up from his seat, and forgetting the fact that John and Randy were keeping a close eye on him, he brashly approached Candice with a finger pointing in her direction.

"Shut your mouth Candice!" He demanded.

"No! I've been quiet long enough. You raped me Shane, it's time your father knows what kind of man you are. If I get fired for telling the truth so be it, but I won't sit by while my friends suffer for trying to stand up for me." Candice replied as she shoved Shane back away from her with all he might.

The fact that she had finally declared out loud what had happened was like a thirty pound weight being lifted off her shoulders. She was sure in her mind that if it wasn't for Randy, she may have never had the strength to do it.

Randy got up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Candice. He knew what she had just did was hard for her. Before she could completely break down he held her tightly and moved her back to the couch with the others.

"Shane?!" Vince stood up now turning his anger toward his son.

"She's lying dad. I would never force myself on anyone. I don't have to. Candice came to me. If anyone is the victim here it's me. Look at my face dad. You can't honestly believe her." Shane replied, now starting to worry Vince may actually believe what he just heard.

"She's not lying Mr. McMahon. Even though I was sleeping with him, he forced himself on me too. Thank God Randy was there or I'm sure I would have been raped as well." Melina stated, looking over at Randy with a smile.

"Fuck you Melina. Both you and Candice nothing but little whores. No one will believe you!" Shane stated at the top of his lungs, his actions similar to a five year old having a temper tantrum.

Vince couldn't believe what he was hearing. These were some pretty strong accusations and they were all against his son. Regardless of whether he believed Candice and Melina or not, it wasn't the kind of thing he wanted to get out beyond the four walls of his office.

"Alright, all of you that's enough. The four of you I'll deal with later. We'll hold off on the suspensions for now, but damn it, if you ever break script like that again you will be fired. Is that clear?!" Vince asked the four superstars.

Melina, John, Randy and Candice all agreed. Shane on the other hand was pissed.

"That's not fair dad, you saw what they did." Shane said in disagreement.

"Shane, we'll talk about this later. For now I don't want you attending any more shows. Its better you stay at headquarters and help your mom. Stephanie and I are more than capable of running the shows on our own, especially if all you're doing is cheating on your wife." Vince replied with anger lacing his voice. "Now all of you get the hell out of my office."

Randy got up from the couch still holding on to Candice. Melina and John started to follow. Shane on the other hand didn't move. In his mind, this wasn't over. He hated the fact that they would not be punished for their actions at Raw. He also was in no hurry to leave with the rest of them. Truth be told, the thought of being near any one of them alone scared him. God only knew what they would do.

"I suggest you get the hell out of my office Shane before I throw you out." Vince demanded as he saw Shane just standing there watching the others leave.

Shane did as he was asked. When he closed the door behind him he looked at the satisfied faces of the four young wrestlers.

"Just remember, I still hold a lot of power in this company." He told them as he folded his arms across his chest trying to stand confident.

Melina was tempted to drive a knee once again into Shane's groin. She was certain another blow to the crotch would shut him up for a while, but she held off. Knowing that none of them would have to see his face for quite some time was satisfaction enough.

"Go to hell Shane." She told him and then turned to leave while her and the others walked away.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Randy helped Candice into his SUV, he looked at her with caring eyes.

"Are you okay? I know that was tough." He confessed.

Candice wiped away her left over tears and smiled at the man in front of her.

"I couldn't have done it without Randy. Thank you!" She said and then kissed him gently on the cheek.

Randy smiled back at her and then closed the door. Making his way around to the other side of the car, he paused briefly and looked at the woman sitting in the passenger seat. Knowing that he now had Candice in his life made him take a good hard look at himself. Despite all the dumb things he had done, despite all the chaos of a career as a professional wrestler, he was now truly happy. Never in a million years would he have expected that the thin line between love and hate work in his favor, but finally with Candice in his life, it had.

When Randy opened the door and jumped into the drivers seat, Candice pulled him close to her.

"Has anyone ever told you what a beautiful man you really are?" Candice asked honestly.

Randy looked over at Candice and gave her the now famous cocky Orton grin.

"Not really, but who cares. I love you Candice." He replied and then smothered Candice in a kiss before staring the ignition and driving away.

THE END


End file.
